Toushiro, the Toddler
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: Toushiro accidentally drank a liquid that make him became a toddler. And Momo has to take good care of him. How well will it go? Hitsuhina - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Toushiro, The Toddler**

* * *

**Summary**

Toushiro accidentally drank a certain liquid that made him became a toddler. And Momo has to take good care of him. How well will it go? Hitsuhina

* * *

Chapter 1

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" screamed by the frantic Momo.

"Momo, don't scream that loud!" yelled by Rangiku.

"I'm sorry, b-but what happened to Shiro-chan?" Momo asked as she pointed to 1 year old young Toushiro who was being held by Rangiku.

"Why did he suddenly became a 1 year old?" Momo asked for the second time.

"Ehehe, well you see, u-um.." Rangiku began to laugh nervously. _"Oh my, how I supposed to explain this?" _ Rangiku thought.

"Rangiku-san!" Momo yelled.

"Hai, hai, well you see, Taichou seemed to accidentally drank something." Rangiku replied.

"What was that _"something"?_ Momo asked, confused.

"Um, it was from the 12th division. As far as I could remember, if a person drinks that, he/she will become 1 year old, sort of." Rangiku said with her finger on her chin.

"W-what? How come Shiro-chan accidentally drank that?" Momo asked.

"U-um, 12th division conducted an experiment and wanted our division to help them. Nemu gave me that liquid. But I accidentally broke its container so I left with no choice but to put its contents on Taichou's empty cup. Then I just left it on the table and took a nap. When I woke up, Taichou was now like this. He must accidentally think that it was just a coffee and drank it." Rangiku explained and looked towards the now 1-year old Toushiro. "But for someone genius like him, how come he did't even notice that it was not a coffee." Young Toushiro glared at her and pulled her hair hard.

"T-That hurts, Taichou. Sorry." Rangiku whimpered. "Looks like only his age and boy had changed but not his personality. Young Toushiro pulled her hair again. "Ouch, that hurts!" Momo giggled as she watched the scene. Rangiku and young Toushiro looked at her.

"W-what?" Momo asked.

Rangiku stared at her for a moment and an idea hit her.

"Hinamori, hold him for a second." Rangiku said.

"H-huh?" Momo blinked.

"Just hold him, NOW!" Rangiku said with a loud voice. Momo whimpered. Young Toushiro noticed this and pulled Rangiku's hair once again. "Okay, s-sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at her." _"Even if you're now a 1 year old, you're still over-protective with her."_ Rangiku thought.

"O-Okay, I'll hold him now." Momo raised her arms and reached for young Toushiro. Rangiku passed young Toushiro in Momo's arms carefully. When Momo finally get to hold him, she looked at him. They continued to stare at each other before Momo squealed.

"Aww, how cute of you, Shiro-chan." Momo cooed. Young Toushiro glared at her but began to blush when she hugged him tightly. Rangiku watched the scene before her and noticed that her captain was blushing. She giggled. _"How cute…"_ Rangiku thought.

"Looks like, taichou likes you. Well, since he does seem to hate me, you're the one whose gonna take good care of him. Oh, by the way the effect of the liquid will last for 1 week… So, good luck, Hinamori!" with that said, Rangiku disappeared in their sight.

"Mou…" Momo pouted when Rangiku disappeared immediately.

* * *

Momo walked down through the streets of Seretei to go to her division. She was thinking deeply as she walks. _"What should I do?" _She looked down at the sleeping young Toushiro in her arms. She smiled. _"Aww, he's so cute especially when sleeping." _She giggled at the thought. When she finally reached her division, she proceeded to her room and put the sleeping young Toushiro on her futon.

"Sleep tight, Shiro-chan." Momo said and kisses young Toushro on his forehead. "I'll be back. I just need to finish my paper works, so be a good boy." She left her room and went to her office.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes later after Momo left, young Toushiro stirred and opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. _"Where am I? And...where is she? How come she left a helpless one year old. Aah! I'm hungry." _young Toushiro thought. He then slowly walk out of the room and went somewhere.

Momo was busy finishing her paper works when she heard someone knocked on the door. She slowly walked towards the door and opened it only to find nothing. She looked around and she suddenly felt something, or rather someone, tugged on her black hakama. She looked down and gasped when he saw young Toushiro.

"Kyaaaa!" Momo squeaked and back away, only to lose her balance and fall on her butt. "Ow, i-ittai.." She rubbed her bottom and then looked towards young Toushiro who was glaring at her.

"What are you doing here, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked. Young Toushiro just glared at her. "I thought you're sleeping. Well, how did you got her-" She stopped and looked at him for a moment. _"H-he's standing... STANDING? Eh?"_

"Don't tell me that you could walk already? Isn't a 1-year old like you supposed to be not WALKING yet?" She asked.

"Geez, you're really a genius." Young Toushiro slowly walked towards her and poked her forehead. "Ow, Shiro-chan, that hurts." He then gave her a you're-such-an-idiot look. She looked at him and then glanced at the clock that was on her table. She then turned her head towards him and smiled.

"You must be hungry, Shiro-chan. Come on, let's eat together. I'm hungry as well." She said and lifted him in her arms. _"Yeah right, bedwetter Momo." _young Toushiro thought and the two left the room.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Momo went back to her quarters after they ate their dinner. She looked at the sleeping young Toushiro in her arms and smiled. When she reached her room, she went inside and put young Toushiro onto her futon.

"Sleep well, Shiro-chan." She said as she kisses his forehead again just like earlier. She stood up and then turned her heel towards the door. But she stopped abruptly when she felt something tugged her hakama. She looked down and saw young Toushiro staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" Momo asked as she sat down at his level. They continued to stare at each other. Momo seemed to understand what he wants to tell her.

"You want to come with me, right?" young Toushiro nodded. She smiled and removed the blanket from Toushiro's body. She lifted young Toushiro to her arms and she stood up. Afterwards, she then proceeded to her office to finish her remaining unfinished paper works with young Toushiro. When she got in her office, she set young Toushiro down on the couch.

"What do you want to do while I'm doing my paperwork?" Momo asked. Toushiro just stare at her and suddenly pointed towards her table. She turned her head to her table and looked to what he was pointing out. She stood up and walked towards her table and grabbed a pen and some sheets of blank paper.

"Here play with them while I finish my paper works, okay?" young Toushiro nodded and Momo walked back to her table and began finishing her paperworks. Young Toushiro continued to scribble on the paper. He looked over his childhood friend that was busy doing her work. Then an idea flashed on his mind. He smirked devilishly and began to draw something on the paper.

Momo stretched her arms and yawned as she looked over the remaining paperwork on her table. _"Finally, there is only little paper works left." _Momo thought. She looked over the young Toushiro who was busy scribbling down on the paper. She smiled and turned back to her work.

Young Toushiro grinned when he finished his drawing, or rather a doddle. He then picked it up and walked towards Momo. He patted her on her left should and Momo turned her head to him.

"What is it, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked. Young Toushiro smirked. _"I have something to show you." _Young Toushiro said on his thoughts. Momo got confused when she saw him smirked. _"Why was he smirking?" _ She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then he showed his 'drawing' to her. She looked at it. After a minute of staring at it, her eyes widened and blushed in embarrassment. There on the paper was a drawing of her… a drawing of her wetting her bed with two words scribbled messily on the bottom of the paper. It read "BEDWETTER MOMO".

"Shiro-chan!" Momo yelled. She quickly reached for the paper but only to be pulled away quickly by the laughing young Toushiro. He ran all around the office with Momo chasing him.

"Shiro-chan, gave it that to me. Before someone sees it!" Momo said while chasing him. Young Toushiro stopped and looked over the panting girl. He stuck his tongue out at her. _"God, for a 1-year old like him… his pretty fast. And he's really enjoying being a 1-year old to make fun of me." _ Momo pouted at the thought. She was about to chased him again when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm Hayashi Nagayama. Hinamori-fukutaicho, are you there?" the man said outside the door. Momo walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a tall browned-haired man. He looks like in 20s.

"A-ah, s-sorry for disturbing y-you, Hinamori-fukutaicho. Here's some papers from Captain Commander that is needed y-your signing." He said, stuttering while handing her the papers.

"Ah, Thank you." Momo said and smiled at him. _"Oh, geez, another paper works." _ Momo thought. Hayashi blushed and smiled back when Momo smiled on him. _"S-she smiled at me. Oh great!"_ Hayashi thought. Little did they know, the young Toushiro was watching them, scowling. He glared at Hayashi when he saw him blushing. _"Just what the hell was he doing? Don't he dare do something to Hinamori. I'll be sure to freeze him to death!" _young Toushiro yelled at his thoughts.

"Um, did you still want something, Hayashi-kun?" Momo asked. Hayashi got startled and broke away from his thoughts when Momo spoke.

"U-Uh, well, umm…" Hayashi mumbled nervously.

"Huh? Come on Hayashi-kun, speak it up."Momo said.

"Uh, I… I was…um…w-wondering if you're free t-to-tomorrow?" Hayashi finally asked, almost hesitantly.

"Oh… um, why? " Hinamori asked curiosly.

"I.. I just want to a-asked you, if you w-want to go out with me to eat." Hayashi said.

_"What? He was asking Hinamori out? What the hell! I'm the only one who could go out with her and no one else!" _young Toushiro was obviously jealous. He was really pissed and jealous. Before Momo could answer, young Toushiro stormed towards themMomo and Hayashi were surprised when he stormed off there.

"Ah, Hinamori-fukutaicho, who is—" but before Hayashi could finished his sentence, young Toushiro stomped his feet quite hard making Hayashi yelped in pain and fell on his knees. When Hayashi was on his knees, young Toushiro kicked him on his shin. Hayashi fell, face first while clutching where he was hit and screamed in pain. Before Momo could react, young Toushiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside and slammed the door shut.

"S-Shiro-chan! What did you do thatHayashi-kun? That's rude!"Momo scolded him. _"Hmmp. That's what he got for messing around with MY bedwetter Momo! He deserved it!" _young Toushiro angrily. Momo stood up and walked towards the door. Young Toushiro pulled her hakama. _"Where are you going?" _ He asked in his thoughts. Momo had seemed to read his thoughts.

"I'm going to check, Hayashi-kun." She then released herself from his grasp and walked towards the door. She opened it only to find no one there. _"Huh? Where is he?" _Momo thought. She sighed and closed the door and walked back to young Toushiro.

"Maybe you should sleep now. You should apologize to him tomorrow." Momo said. _"What? Why would I apologize to that idiot?" _ young Toushiro said in his thoughts. She picked him up and exited from her office to go back to her room. When she finally got to her room, she went inside and put young Toushiro on her futon.

"Good night, Shiro-chan. Sleep well." She kissed him on his forehead and about to stand up when he grabbed her wrists and made her fall on top of him. She was surprised towards his actions. Before she could even react, young Toushiro cupped her cheeks and kiss her on the lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away and drifted to sleep. Momo sat up and still trying to register what just happened. She put her fingers to her lips. _"He just kissed me…"_ Momo said in her thoughts. Her heart began to beat faster and she began to blush. She placed both of her hands to her burning cheeks and looked down towards the sleeping figure in front of her. She smiled. _"Shiro-chan…" _

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Young Toushiro was busy munching his slice of watermelon on the 10th Division office while Momo and Rangiku are busy talking. Momo had decided to pay a visit to Rangiku and brought young Toushiro along.

"So, how was your babysitting?" Rangiku asked as she let out a quiet giggle. Momo glanced at the busy eating young Toushiro. A blush crept out on her face when she remembered last night's events.

"Um, it's f-fine. He never gave me a problems." Momo said. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Should I believe that? Then, what's with that blush on your face?" Rangiku inquired making Momo to blush more. Rangiku put her arm around Momo's shoulder and whispered.

"Did '_SOMETHING'_ happened?" Rangiku teased. Momo blushed even more.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about, Rangiku-san? I-I don't have idea what you're implying." Momo answered nervously.

"Hah! You know Momo, you're a bad liar. Now tell me what happened. Don't you trust me?" Rangiku said while looking at her with those cute puppy dog eyes. Momo sighed and finally gave in.

"He… H-He suddenly…kissed me last night…" Momo said in a low voice.

"What? He kissed you?" Rangiku squealed. Momo began to panic and blush even more than possible.

"R-Ra-Rangiku-san! Please don't scream it out that loud! He will hear you!" Momo said attempting to cover Rangiku's mouth. Too bad, young Toushiro already heard that. But he still munching his juicy watermelon and just continued listening to the two women.

"Ah, what happened? Tell me all the details! _Tell me, tell me, tell me_!" Rangiku sang. Momo blush even more again as she tried to remember what happened last night.

"Oh, you know, when I put him on my futon to let him sleep, he suddenly grabbed my wrist making me fall on him… Then… then… He kissed me..." Momo made it long story cut short. She skipped the part about what happened between Hayashi and the young Toushiro.

"Oh… where did he kiss you? On the lips?" Rangiku asked. Momo nodded.

"Kyaaaa! Kawaii!" Rangiku squealed. "But for a 1-year old like him… He was using his innocence to steal a kiss to poor little Momo-chan. Geez, what a sneaky brat…" Rangiku said teasingly commented. Young Toushiro heard her comment and a vein popped on his head. Young Toushiro picked up the whole watermelon beside him and threw it towards Rangiku. The whole watermelon hit Rangiku's head very hard making her fall on the floor with a loud thud.

"Aah! Rangiku-san! Are you alright?" Momo started to panic as she looked over the lying Rangiku. She then looked over the annoyed young Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan! Looked at what you did." Momo scolded. Young Toushiro ignored her and turned his back at her and continued eating. Then suddenly, a pissed-looking Rangiku sat up with a red big throbbing lump on her head where she was been hit by the watermelon.

"Taichou! That hurts!" Rangiku yelled. Young Toushiro just ignored her and continued munching his watermelon. Rangiku was ready to go after him when Momo stopped her.

"W-!ait! Stop Rangiku-san! He was just a 1-year old… Just bear with him." Momo pleaded. "And Shiro-chan, apologize to her!" But the young Toushiro just rolled his eyes and ignored her. She sighed in defeat.

"I'm very sorry, Rangiku-san. Maybe we should leave now." Momo said as she stood up. Rangiku angered slip away when she said that.

"Hey Hinamori.. It's okay. You don't have to leave." Rangiku pleaded.

"No, it's okay Rangiku-san. Besides, I need to cool down Shiro-chan. Bye Rangiku-san, see you." Momo stood up and walked over to the annoyed young Toushiro. She first cleaned the mess he had done and then she left afterwards. While walking back to her quarters, she looked over the young Toushiro in her arms. She sighed. _"His stubbornness and short-temper attitude never changed." _Momo thought as she sighed again. Then suddenly Yachiru jump in front of her from somewhere.

"Hi, Peachy!" Yachiru greeted.

"Kyaa! Yachiru-chan, you surprised me. Do you need something?" Momo asked. Yachiru was about to answer when she noticed the 1 year old Toushiro in Momo's arms.

"Hey, Peachy, who's that little kiddy you are holding? He kinda looked like whitey-chan of 10th Division." Yachiru said while giving a curious look towards young Toushiro. Meanwhile, young Toushiro glared at Yachiru when he heard her called him "whitey-chan and little kiddy".

"Oh. Um, you know…" Momo became nervous. Everyone in Gotei 13 didn't know what happened to the 10th Division captain. _"Oh god, they still didn't know what happened to Shiro-chan. How I supposed to explain this?" _Momo thought. Momo was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the two figures approaching her from behind.

"Ooohh, Hinamori-chan! It's been a while!" Kyouraku greeted her from behind making her jump for a few feet. Momo looked behind her to know who just spoke.

"Uwaah! Kyouraku-taichou! Ah, good day!" Momo greeted back. Meanwhile, Ukitake looked to the 1 year old Toushiro she have holding.

"Ah, Hinamori-fukutaichou, who is that cute little boy you're holding. He looks like Shiro-chan." Ukitake pointed on young Toushiro. Momo became nervous.

"Ah,well…uh…" Momo stuttered. _"How I supposed to explain this? Rangiku-san, help me!"_ Momo thought.

* * *

"Aachooooo!" Rangiku sneezed. Kira and Hisagi looked at her.

"Whatcha, matter Rangiku-san?-hic-" asked by the drunk Hisagi. After Momo left the 10th Division office, Rangiku invited Kira and Hisagi in the office to drink sake again.

"Oh, nothing! There must be someone talking about me… Who knows…" Rangiku replied as she grabbed the bottle of sake and put it on her mouth to drink only to find out that it was empty already.

"Aaaah! Kira! You idiot! Why did you drank all my sake?" Rangiku yelled angrily at him.

"Ahaha, because -hic- you're not -hic- paying attention. -hic-" answered by a drunk Kira.

"You!" Rangiku yelled as she readied herself to pounce at him.

* * *

Kyouraku continued to look at the 1-year old Toushiro ,then idea hit him.

"Ah, Hinamori-chan, don't tell me he was your child to Hitsugaya-taichou!" Kyouraku teased. Momo blushed madly.

"Wh-what? No, i-it's not! He… He's not mine and Shiro-chan's child. And Shiro-chan doesn't have feelings to me in that way!" Momo denied. Young Toushiro frowned upon hearing it. _"You idiot! Why did you think that I don't have feelings for you? Ever since we're little, I have LOVE you!" _ Toushiro confessed in his thoughts. _"I wish I could turn back to normal already so that I can tell you how stupid you are for thinking that."_

"Oh really. So…who was that boy?" Kyouraku asked. Momo sighed and explained it to them.

* * *

"So that was what happened. Oh… poor, Shiro-chan." Ukitake said as he ruffles young Toushiro's hair. Young Toushiro just glared at him.

"Hey Peachy, let's play with Whitey-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed. Momo looked down at her.

"Uh, um— Ah! Yachiru-chan, don't!" Momo called for her as Yachiru already drag young Toushiro along with her. _"Oh geez, I have a bad feeling about this." _ Momo thought. Then she turned around towards the two captains.

"Ah, goodbye Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou. Please just explain the situation to Captain Commander. Thank you." And then Momo fled to follow Yachiru and young Toushiro.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Momo had been wandering around the Rukongai. She had been finding young Toushiro and Yachiru in almost an hour and had gone in Rukongai during her search. _"Mou… Where Yachiru-chan and Shiro-chan would be? Where are they?"_ Momo began to worried. She continue to walk until she reached the forest. She then sense a familiar reiatsu. _"This reiatsu…"_ She stop for a while and close her eyes. Her eyes suddenly snap open. "_It's them!"_ She then shunpoed to where the familiar reiatsu was. After reaching the area where she sense them, she stopped and looked for them. _"Where are they?" _ Momo continued to scan the area, then she heard a giggle.

"Come on, whitey-chan! Let's play more!" Yachiru said in a cheery voice. Momo peeked out on the bushes. Her eyes widened. Yachiru and young Toushiro was playing on the pond and their very dirty.

"Uwaah! Shiro-chan, Yachiru-chan! What are you doing?" Momo yelled. Young Toushiro and Yachiru turned their heads on her.

"Ah, Peachy! Come, join us!" Yachiru waved at her. Momo stomped towards them.

"No way. Because Shiro-chan is going home now. You should go to your quarters now and cleanse yourself." Momo was about to picked young Toushiro up when Yachiru throw a ball of mud on Momo.

"Kyaaa!" Momo shrieked. Yachiru continued hitting Momo with her mud balls.

"Hahaha, come on, Peachy!" Yachiru teased. Momo stepped her right foot backwards and suddenly slipped in the mud making her fall in her butt.

"Ow! T-that hurts!" Momo whimpered. Young Toushiro can't take it any longer. He can't watch her hurt. He then scoop a ball of mud on his right hand and throw it in Yachiru's face. Yachiru wiped away the mud in her face.

"So you're finally in! Come on, whitey-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed. Then the two start to have a mud ball fight. Momo stood up. "_I can't take it_. _I had enough!" Momo thought._

"Hey! Stop that! That's enough!" Momo yelled at them. She was in the verged of tears. The two young shinigami stopped quickly and looked at her.

"Come on, Shiro-chan. Let's go home and I'll clean you up." She picked up young Toushiro. "You too, Yachiru-chan. You should go home already and cleanse yourself." With that she walked away to go home. While walking, the residents of rukongai continue to stared at them with curious looks. Momo and young Toushiro was soaking with mud. Momo just ignored them. Young Toushiro looked at her. _"She look upset. It's all my fault. Damn you, Toushiro! How could you make her upset!" _ young Toushiro thought. He snuggled closer to her to ease her anger. Momo just looked at him and softened her eyes.

After the long walk, they've arrived to her room. She quickly went to the bathroom and turned on the water to the bathtub. She looked over to her drawer for towels after she cleanse her hands.

"." A familiar voice called her. She paused. She turned her head to where that voice came from. She gasped. It's was young Toushiro. _"W-wait? Am I only imagining when I heard him called me?"_ Momo thought. Young Toushiro walked slowly towards her and cupped her cheeks and stare deeply into her eyes.

"So… ." Young Toushiro said. Her eyes widened.

"Y-you can talk?" Momo asked. Young Toushiro nodded.

". me." Young toushiro continued. Momo shook her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No. it's okay. I'm happy that you can talk now." Momo smiled. "Ehehe, I should give you a bath." She picked young Toushiro up with the towels. She undressed young Toushiro. She blushed knowing that he wasn't originally 1 year old. Momo shook her head and undressed him and quickly put him in the bathtub. Young Toushiro sighed as he felt the warm water in his body. Momo grabbed the soap and start to wash him. Young Toushiro looked at her. An idea flashed on his mind. He splashed water unto Momo. Momo gasped at the sudden action.

"Sh-shiro-cha –" before she could finished what she was saying, young Toushiro continued to splashed the water unto her.

"S-stop! Shiro " Momo was now soaking wet. Young Toushiro smirked.

"Bath." Young Toushiro said. Momo looked at him with confusion.

"." he finished and pointed inside the bathtub. Momo stared at him, trying to figured what he meant. Then it her. She blushed. _"W-what? I'll bath with him?" _Momo thought as she blushed more.

"No, I'm not goin –" Momo stopped at her sentence when young Toushiro looked at her with such pleading eyes. Momo sighed and gave in.

"Okay…" Momo said shyly and looked away. _"Why was he look so damn CUTE?" _Momo sighed.

"Turned around." Momo commanded. "And don't look until I say so!" She added. Young Toushiro turned his back at her. When she saw his back facing her and not looking, she began to undress. After undressing, she slipped into the warm water inside the bathtub. When she finally settled herself, she spoke.

"Okay, you may turned around." Momo said. Young Toushirou turned around and faced at her but blushed knowing that she was completely naked underwater. He looked away to hid his blushed.

"Okay, let's cleanse you up." Momo said as she grabbed the soap and scrubbed it in young Toushiro body. Young Toushiro blushed when she moved closer. _"Maybe it's not a good idea to take a bath with her at all." _Young Toushiro thought. After scrubbing him with the soap, she turned on the shower and cleanse him. She then grabbed the shampoo and applied it to young Toushiro's hair. She massaged his head.

"Neh, Shiro-chan, you know your hair is so soft." Momo giggled and continue to massage it. After shampooing him, she cleanses him again. Young Toushiro splashed water again in Momo's face. He let out a low chuckle. Momo wiped her face.

"Mou, Shiro-chan…" Momo pouted and splashed water unto him. She giggled while she continued to splashed water unto him. Young Toushiro splashed some too and now they were engage in water-splashing game. Momo continue to giggle. Young Toushiro jump unto her and tickle her.

"HAHAHA-shiro-chan-HAHAHA-s-stop HAHAHA-that. HAHAHA" Momo managed to finish her sentence between her laughs. But young Toushiro ignore her pleads and continue to tickle her. They continue to play like that when someone barged in making them jumped in surprise. They both looked on the door to know who was the one that interrupted them. And it was Rangiku who looked surprised too. She looked at the scene in front of her. Momo and young Toushiro in the bathtub and both NAKED.

"Ah. Sorry. I was calling you but no one answered so I came in." Rangiku said. "Well, it seems that I interrupted SOMETHING, so I'll leave now. Bye bye! Continue now what you were doing!" Rangiku finished and then stormed outside.

"Ah! Rangiku-san, wait!" _"This is bad. She will tell it to others." _ Blushing Momo stood up in the bathtub to follow her. When she stood up, she looked down to blushing young Toushiro who was staring at her. She gasped and quickly grabbed the towel to cover herself.

"SHIRO-CHAN! PERVERT!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Please Review._

_Thanks.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Bwahahahahaha!" Rangiku laughed so hard as she was in verged of tears because of laughter.

"Rangiku-san! Stop that already! I felt more embarrassed!" Momo yelled at the laughing Rangiku. Momo had told Rangiku what happened after she barged in her bathroom.

"S-sorry, I can't help. Hahaha!" Rangiku laughed again. Momo looked away. _"Geez, I shouldn't have told her…"_ Momo thought.

"Neh, where's Taichou?" Rangiku asked as she stopped laughing.

"He's with Ukitake-taichou. He said that he wants to play with Shiro-chan." Momo replied.

"Oh…" Rangiku said then an idea flashed in her mind. She smirked. Momo looked at her confusingly.

"Ah, Hinamori… Do you think when he turns back to normal, he will remember what happened while he was a 1 year old especially when he kissed you and saw you nak –"

"Wah! Rangiku-san, stop that! I don't want hear it!" Momo said as she covers her both ears with her hands. Rangiku just laughed at her. Then a hell butterfly came in. Rangiku reached for it and it landed on her finger.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Captain Commander wants to speak with you. Please go to 1st Division immediately." The Hell butterfly had finally delivered its message from two Vice Captain.

"Hinamori, let's go." Rangiku said. Momo nodded and they leave right away.

"I wonder what was Captain Commander wants to speak with us?" Momo said while their running.

"Hmm, I don't know either." Rangiku replied.

"Do you think it's about Shiro-chan?" Momo looked worried. Rangiku looked at her for a moment.

"Who knows…"

* * *

Once they arrived in the 1st Division barracks, they found Renji, Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku already there.

"Ah, Renji, Kuchiki, Ikkaku, Yumichika... You're here too?" Rangiku asked.

"Ah... So he called you too..." Renji replied. Then suddenly, Captain Commander step in.

"Thank you for responding to my request." Captain Commander started. "I'll explain your mission quickly, so listen carefully." All of them nodded.

"I want you to investigate the strange activities of Hollows in the Karakura Town. Exterminate them as soon as possible. Also inform Kurosaki Ichigo about this for him to help you. That's all, you're dismissed." Yamamoto finished.

"Hai!" They said together and turned to leave. Then Momo stopped. Rangiku looked at her.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked worryingly. Momo didn't answer and quickly turned around to Captain Commander.

"Um, Captain Commander… I know you have been informed about what happened to Shir –Hitsugaya-taichou and I'm the one who's taking care of him." Momo said.

"What you're implying, Hinamori-fukutaichou?" Captain Commander asked.

"What I'm gonna do with him? Who's gonna take care of him while I'm on the mission?" Momo trailed off.

"Just leave him here. The 4th Division or the 12th Division would take care of him since it's their doing why Hitsugaya-taichou turned out like that." Captain Commander replied. Momo just nodded and bowed. She didn't want to leave young Toushiro here. She wants to stay by his side at all times. Rangiku noticed her saddened expression.

"But Captain Commander, Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't want anyone to take care of him other than Hinamori. He even didn't like me. He will just got annoyed." Rangiku insisted. Momo looked up to Rangiku. Rangiku offered her a warm smile. Momo just smiled back.

"Your mission is dangerous! It will endanger Hitsugaya-taichou's life." Captain Commander replied back.

"B-but –"

"No buts! You may go now." Captain Commander turned around and walked towards the door.

"Why don't we ask Hitsugaya-taichou about that?" Ukitake came in holding young Toushiro in his arms. Captain Commander, Momo and Rangiku quickly turned around. Momo gasped when she saw young Toushiro.

"So, Hitsugaya-taichou, do you want to go with Hinamori-fukutaichou in the Real World?" Ukitake asked young Toushiro with a smile. Young Toushiro nodded in response.

"I want to go with her." young Toushiro said slowly. He really sounded like 1 year old.

"Ahaha, good. You're now good at speaking. I'm glad. You really are genius!" Ukitake exclaimed. Then he looked up to Momo.

"I've taught him to speak fluently. And now, here he is. Take good care of him." Ukitake hand over young Toushiro to Momo. She took young Toushiro carefully. She smiled .

"Thank You, Ukitake-taichou…" Momo bowed to him and to Captain Commander and then she and Rangiku leave.

"I can't believe you, Jushiro. You still didn't change." Captain Commander spoke. Jushiro turned his attention on him.

"Sometimes we should let them do what they want and what their heart says… And their hearts says that they want to be together…" Jushiro said with a smile.

* * *

After gotten back on their own quarters, Momo immediately went to her room to prepare some things she needed for her mission on the real world. Then she heard young Toushiro yawned. She looked over him.

"Do you want to sleep?" Momo asked him sweetly.

"I'll just sleep." Young Toushiro said. "With you." He finished. Momo let out a sweet smile.

"Okay. I'll just finish preparing my stuffs." Momo said as she finish preparing.

* * *

Once she was finished, she changed to her night robes and picked young Toushiro up and put him on her bed. She slowly slid under the blankets.

"There's so many happened today." She said as she looked over the young Toushiro. He just looked back at her with those turquoise eyes. She recalled the events that happened today. She then remembered what happened early that morning. The search, the mud ball fight, the bath time… She froze and began to blush. _"Why am I still thinking that?" _Momo shook her head in frustration. Young Toushiro just look at her confusingly.

"You know your voice is so cute, especially now that you can talk." Momo let out a giggle. Young Toushiro just frowned at her.

"Well let's sleep now…Good night, Shiro-chan…" Momo said as she leans over and kissed his forehead. Then she pulled back her head into her pillow and prepared to sleep.

"Don't wet the bed." Young Toushiro teased as he closes his eyes.

"Shut up. Sleep now. You need to sleep for you to grow fast." Momo pouted but soon let out a giggle. Young Toushiro frowned at her comment.

"Bedwetter Momo…" Young Toushiro mumbled and then drifted off to sleep. Momo smiled and close her eyes too. _"Shiro-chan…"_

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_Thank you for reading and reviewing and to also added my stories to their Favorites. Really thank you._

_Please keep reviewing.  
_

_More twists on upcoming chapters! So stay tune. -^_^-  
_

_

* * *

_

_I'll be returning to school again in Monday for the 2nd semester. My schedule is pretty tough unlike before. So I think I may not be able to update as often as I did. But I will update it soon as I can for you guys.  
_

_Thank You! -^_^-  
_

_~m0m0-hImE  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hey, Matsumoto! Come on! We're going to left you behind!" Renji yelled.

"Sorry, I've overslept. Now let's go!" Rangiku said in cheery voice.

"What? It's your fault for drinking too much sake again last night that's why you overslept!" Renji yelled.

"What did you say? You drink sake too last night!" Rangiku shot back.

"At least I didn't overslept!" Renji snorted. Rangiku gave him a glare.

"WHAT? Do you want –"

"Rangiku-san, Abarai-kun… Please stop already or we'll leave you!" Momo said as she walked towards the Senkaimon with Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Leave them alone, Hinamori-fukutaichou. It's so ugly to try to stop those idiots. Let's go" Momo just nodded. Renji and Rangiku heard Yumichika's comment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" They both yelled in unison. Rukia then turned to Renji's direction and walked towards him.

"Huh? Rukia? What is it–" Renji was cut off when Rukia smacked him on the head.

"Come on, you fool! It's our mission so don't be an idiot!" Rukia hold him on his collar of his shinigami robes and dragged him as if she was carrying a sack of rice. Matsumoto soon followed.

"Hey, Rukia, you! Let me go! I can walk!" said by the struggling Renji.

"As you wish." Rukia said sarcastically and thrown him recklessly inside the Senkaimon and step in also and others soon followed.

"Neh, Shiro-chan, be a good boy when we're in the Real world, okay?" Momo asked the young Toushiro in her arms when they entered the Senkaimon. Young Toushiro just frowned at her.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived in the real world and they landed exactly in Urahara's shop.

"Let's get some stuff we needed in our mission here at Urahara." Rukia said as she lead them on the store. Rukia opened the door.

"Urahara!" Rukia called for him in a loud voice. Then Urahara step in from one of the rooms.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san! It's been a while. May I help you? Oh! You have brought some friends! Welcome to my shop!" Urahara said in a cheery voice.

"We need gigais and soul candy." Rukia said frankly.

"Ah, yes. Just wait for a while.~" Urahara said as he leaves to get what they want. After

"Finally, I'm home." Ichigo said as he turned the door knob.

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice called his name. He turned his head to know who it was.

"Rukia? What you're doing here–" Ichigo stopped when he saw Rukia's companions.

"We have a mission. We're here to discuss it to you." Rukia said as she pulled Ichigo inside his house. "Follow me."

"Hey! You moron! Don't speak as if it's your house!" Ichigo replied as he snatched back his hand.

"What did you say to me, you bastard?" Rukia shot back angrily as she raised her fist in front of her.

"Are you deaf, you midget?" Ichigo teased as patted her head. Rukia swept away his hand on her head and glared at him.

"You bastard, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. The others just watched the scene and sighed.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, just bear with them… They're just like that whenever they see each other." Yumichika explained. Momo just looked at them and sighed.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san… It's an important mission. Arguing will not help." Momo interrupted them. Both of them stopped and looked at her.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Hinamori-fukutaichou." Rukia apologized as she bows.

"Ah, don't worry about it Rukia-san, well, let's just begin it now." Momo said.

"Ah,h-hai!" Rukia said. Ichigo didn't say anything then something caught his attention.

"Um, Hinamori… Who's that? He kinda look like Toushiro." Ichigo asked as he pointed to young Toushiro.

"Ah! He's Shiro – I mean Hitsugaya-taichou." Momo said. Ichigo looked at the young Toushiro confusingly.

"Ah! Come on, Ichigo! Let's go inside already and we'll explain it!" Rukia said as he pushes Ichigo inside his house. The others soon followed.

* * *

"Oh… So that was your mission… Hmm… Come to think of it, the Hollows lately are really acting strange…" Ichigo said. They all looked at him confusingly. They all discussed the mission on Ichigo's bedroom.

"Why's that?" Rukia asked as they all looked at him looking for answers.

"Hmm… Well, one day when we're fighting them, they kinda avoiding us... Whenever they see us, they will start to run away. Normally they would come and fight us. I wonder what their problem is… Urahara said that they maybe planning something…" Ichigo replied.

"And that's what we need to find out. That's why we're sent here." Momo said who was sitting on Ichigo's bed holding young Toushiro in her arms.

"Oh yeah…" Renji agreed and the others just nodded on agreement as well.

"So… What happened to Toushiro?" Ichigo asked Momo. She then looked at the young Toushiro in her arms. She smiled and started to tell Ichigo what really happened to the young Captain.

* * *

"So that's what happened… So it's Rangiku-san's fault." Ichigo said.

"W-what? I'm not! They just give it to me but I really don't realy think that a genius like Taichou would accidentally drank I–" Rangiku protested but was cut off when something hit her head. She looked around to know what was the thing that hit head. Then her eyes fixed to the book on the floor then she immediately turned her know who threw it. It's young Toushiro and he was glaring at her. Rangiku was about to walked towards him when suddenly young Toushiro turned his head away from her and buried his face on Momo's chest as if he saw something so scary. But he only did that to get away from Matsumoto. Momo stared at him, blushing. _"What was he doing?" _Momo thought. Everyone just stared at the scene.

"He really acts like a child. But I don't really know that Toushiro is a pervert." Ichigo said earning a glare from the young Toushiro .

"Yeah, he even stole a kiss to Momo and saw her –" before she could finished her sentence, Momo throw a pillow to Rangiku's face making her stop from blurting out her secret. Everyone just watched them confusingly.

"What was that for, Hinamori?" Rangiku asked her Momo.

"That's enough! No need to tell them that! You promised me that you won't tell to anyone!" Momo said as she was blushing from embarrassment.

"Hai, hai… I won't open my mouth about that." Rangiku replied. Momo just sighed and looked away. _"Mou… It's really a bad idea telling her those incidents…"_

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_Please review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_Finally, chapter 6 is out... Sorry if I make it short. I had just got home from school when I start writing this chapter and I'm really tired at that time._

_Hope you like it._

_Inoue and Kon were on the next chapter... Was Kon going to do crazy again? We will find out next chapter... -^_^-  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Hey guys… Where you going to sleep during you're mission here? No way in hell I have some enough rooms for all of you." Ichigo said suddenly that caught the attention of everyone.

"Come to think of it, where we going to stay Rangiku-san?" Momo asked as she looked to Rangiku.

"Don't worry. I know we're going to stay." Rangiku said with a smile and winked at her. Momo blinked on confusion.

"Well Ichigo, we're going now." Rangiku said as she waved at Ichigo. "Come on, Hinamori."

"Ah, thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Momo said and bowed.

"See you Ichigo. I'm going to stay to Urahara" Renji said as he leave. The others soon leave his room too.

"Alright, take care." Ichigo replied. Momo followed the others with young Toushiro and leave. Little did they know, someone was watching them inside Ichigo's cabinet. _"Hehe, so she was Hinamori… What a cute girl…I should better follow them." _The figure soon left its hiding spot and followed them.

* * *

"Ding-dong" Someone rang the doorbell on Orihime's house. _"I wonder who was it." _ Orihime thought as she stood up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hi, Orihime~! Nice to see you again!" Rangiku said in a cheery voice and give her a bear hug.

"A-ah, Ra-Rangiku-san… Nice to s-see you agai-n…" Orihime managed to say as she was catching her breath due to Rangiku's death hug. She then looked over Rangiku's back and saw Momo.

"Ah, Hi! I'm Momo Hinamori." Momo introduced herself and bowed.

"I'm Orihime Inoue…" Orihime replied back.

"Let's go inside now!" Rangiku released Orihime and grabbed both of them to go inside.

* * *

"You want to stay here during your mission?" Orihime said as Rangiku asked her if they can stay there since Toushiro and Rangiku always stay in her house whenever they also have missions.

"Yeah… Can we? I know that we always stay here whenever we come here in real world. But I still want to ask your permission." Rangiku said.

"Ah, Yes! I'll be glad to." Orihime smiled. Then she was encased again in Rangiku's death hug.

"Thank you very much, Orihime!~" Rangiku said in a cheery voice.

"A-ah, by t-the way, R-Rangiku-san… Where's To-Toushiro-kun?" Orihime said as Rangiku released her.

"Ah,Taichou? He's there." Rangiku pointed over the young Toushiro in Momo's arms.

"Eh?" That's what the word came out in her mouth. She looked quite surprised.

"Ah! So cute!" Orihime squeal as she clapped her both hands. She quickly grabbed young Toushiro from Momo's hands and raised him up.

"So cute of you, Toushiro-kun!" Orihime said as she began to spin around with Toushiro in her arms. Then suddenly, she hugged him. Young Toushiro now is blushing. He was not used to hugged by other girls except from Momo . As for Matsumoto, she always gave him a death hug and that always irritated him so he didn't count it. Momo watched the scene and looked away. _"Why I'm feeling this way? What's this? It's confusing…" _Momo thought as she was trying to figure out what does that sudden ache in her chest particularly in her heart? Rangiku seemed to notice her saddened expression. She slowly approached her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you jealous?" Rangiku said teasingly. Momo was startled from her thoughts and turned to look at her with her widened eyes.

"W-wh-what? I… I am not!" Momo protested. Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm? You know you should practice how to make a good and convincing lie." Rangiku said.

"Lying is bad! And I don't lie!" Momo protested as she turned her head away. _"Mou… Rangiku-san is so mean…"_

"What's the problem, Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked as she noticed them arguing on something.

"Ah,nothing. I'm just teasing, Hinamori." Rangiku repled as she waves her hand. Orihime just nodded and looked at her clock on her table.

"Ah! It's almost lunch time! I should cook now for us!" Orihime said as she walks towards the kitchen.

"Can I help you? I want to cook too!~" Rangiku asked.

"Of course! Ah, Momo-san and Toushiro-kun we'll leave you here for a while to cook, okay?" Orihime said as she smiled at Momo. Momo just nodded and Orihime leave. Momo looked over young Toushiro.

"What's wrong, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked himwhen he noticed his unpleasant expression.

"It sucks…" young Toushiro muttered.

"Huh? What sucks?" Momo asked confusingly.

"Their cooking." He said as he pointed at them. She took a glance and turned to look to young Toushiro.

"That's rude. Why you say so?" Momo pouted.

"Sucks." Young Toushiro frowned. _"God, Hinamori! If you only knew what their cooking look like and taste like! Just looking at it makes me to vomit.." _ He said in his thoughts.

"Maybe I'll just have to take a shower." Momo said and looked over the kitchen. "Orihime-san. Can I use your bathroom to take a shower for a while?"

"Yes, Momo-san! Feel yourself at home! The bathroom is the next to the kitchen." Orihime replied back from the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Momo said as she grabbed her towel and clothes in her bag.

"You're welcome!" Orihime replied. She turned to looked over the young Toushiro.

"I'll just take a shower. Be a good boy, don't do SOMETHING." Momo said as she was emphasizing the word "something" as she was referring to what happened yesterday. Young Toushiro blushed and then glared at her. _"Is she trying to say that I'm going to do perverted things while she was showering? That idiot!" _young Toushiro thought angrily. Momo turned around and walked towards the bathroom. _"Ah good, she was going to shower…" _The figure from Ichigo's house was now on the window of Orihime's bedroom, stalking at them. _"With three hot girls in one house… I finally found my paradise. Hehe, I should take a peek." _The said figure jump inside and walked towards the bathroom silently and carefully. Young Toushiro noticed the said figure walking towards the bathroom. _"Who was that? I think I already seen him… Ah! That idiot! He's going over the bathroom where Hinamori is showering!" _ young Toushiro slowly approached him. _"Success! No one noticed me! Hehe, Hinamori-chan, I'm coming… Oh, you smell peaches!" _ The said figure was about to open the door of the bathroom when someone grabbed his neck. "_Uh-oh." _The said figure began to sweatdrop and slowly turned around to know who it was. Its young Toushiro and he was fuming.

"Kon." Young Toushiro said angrily. Kon began to sweatdrop a lot.

"Yo! Shorty! You became more midget. Nice to see you agai–" Before he finished his sentence young Toushiro began to strangled him.

"You perverted mod soul." Young Toushiro growled. _"You perverted idiot! How dare you to take a peek to MY Momo! And How dare you call me midget and Shorty!" young Toushiro thought angrily. _ Kon was losing breathe now. _"Someone help me…." _ Then suddenly the bathroom's door opened.

"Ah! Shiro-chan. What you're doing there?" Momo asked as she looked down on him. Her wet hair was down and she has a towel over her head. She also wears a pink V-neck T-shirt with a peach flowers design on the hem of the Shirt and a plain white skirt that reaches her knees. Young Toushiro looked up to her. Momo noticed the plushie in his arms.

"I didn't know you like plushies! " Momo giggled and then got down on her knees.

"May I see it?" Momo was about to reach the Kon when young Toushiro took it away preventing her to reach it.

"How rude! Let me see it." Momo pouted as she was trying to get it from him. _"There's no way, I'll let this perverted idiot touch youI" _ young Toushiro thought. He then stood up and started to run towards the window. He then threw Kon outside the window.

"Hey, Shiro-chan! Why did you throw it away?" Momo pouted again. Young Toushiro frowned at her.

"It's ugly and dirty." Young Toushiro muttered.

"Momo-san! Toushiro-kun! The lunch's ready!" Orihime called for them from the kitchen.

"Shiro-chan, let's go." Momo said. "Don't be such a brat." Momo teased. Young Toushiro glared at her.

"Oh. Come on." Momo dragged him to the kitchen. Young Toushiro relunctantly followed her. He was thinking what was Rangiku and Orihime cooked strange this time. He gulped. _"Looks like I can't escape my fate." _

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7 is finally out. Thanks for your reviews from recent chapters. I appreciate it. I've decided to write chapter 7 today because we don't have classes. Hope you like it.  
_

_ Please continue reading and reviewing._

_Hontou Arigatou! -^_^-_

_~m0m0-hImE  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Ta-dah! It's a beef steak with a sweet red bean paste!" Orihime said in a cheery voice as she presented what she and Rangiku cooked. Momo and young Toushiro just stared at it. _"Oh crap, just like I thought!" _young Toushiro thought. He felt like he would throw up just a sight of it. _"I don't really know why this two women really love cooking and eating those kinds of foods!" _Momo blinked and then looked down at young Toushiro's sour look at the food. Then he looked up to Momo with such cute pleading eyes. Momo could not resist the look of his cute pleading eyes. She already knew what he wants to say to her… and that was to get him away from that food. She sighed.

"Ano… I think Shiro-chan can't afford to eat some hard foods yet… He's a 1 year old, remember? I think it's best if he will eat porridge instead…" Momo said as she looked over the young captain in her arms.

"Ah! That's right! I forgot about that! I'll just make him porridge with jellybean on top!" Orihime exclaimed as she clapped both of her hands.

"Ah, O-Orihime-san, there's no need for that! I'll be the one who'll make it. So…just continue eating… Thank you." Momo said nervously. Rangiku eyed her suspiciously. _"Taichou… You even dragged Momo for you to get away. I wouldn't let you…" _Rangiku thought as she smiled evilly. Momo turned towards the cooking area. Momo let out a sigh of relief and turned to look the young Toushiro who was looking back at her. _"Thank you, Momo…You saved me."_ He mentally thanked her and then he gave her a quick peck on her cheeks. Momo was surprised and started blushing. _"Oh my god, he kissed me again!"_ She thought.

"W-Well then...let's start cookin–"

"Hinamori! Leave Taicho to us while you're cooking… It will be easier if you don't carry him around!" Rangiku said as she walked towards her. Young Toushiro eyed her suspiciously. _"What was she planning?"_ young Toushiro thought.

"Uh…" Momo don't know what to say.

"Hey, don't give it a deep thinking! We'll take care of Taichou. Don't you trust your friend and her lieutenant?" Rangiku said as she looked at her with pleading eyes. _"Here we go again_…" Momo thought and then let out a sigh of defeat. She just nodded as a sign of agreement that she can get young Toushiro. Rangiku held out her hand to get Toushirou when he suddenly yelled.

"Go away!" young Toushiro yelled at Matsumoto and then clung even closer and tighter to Momo.

"Come on, Shiro-chan… I need to cook for you…" Momo said in a soothing voice. Rangiku slowly reached young Toushiro only to get bitten by him.

"Ouch! That hurts, Taichou!" Rangiku whimpered. Young Toushiro just glared at her and stuck his tongue out to her. Rangiku glared at him.

"Come on!" She almost screamed. She quickly reached for him. He turned away from her and buried his face on Momo's chest and clunged tighter. Momo blushed and Rangiku started to pull him away from Momo.

"Taichou!" Rangiku yelled.

"I don't wanna!" young Toushiro's scream was muffled because he was still burying his face to Momo's chest.

"R-Rangiku-san, cut it out. If he don't want to, you don't need to force him." Momo said.

"No, Momo! Just loosened his hold from you or else I'll pulled him out hard." Rangiku said.

"B-But… Rangiku-san… My clothes gonna ripped off…" Momo protested.

"What? As if he don't saw you–"

"Mou… Rangiku-san… Don't bring that topic anymore!" Momo was blushing from embarrassment.

"Come on, Taichou!" Rangiku yelled again as she pulled him again.

"NO!" young Toushiro's screamed but muffled again, still burying his face on Momo's chest.

"Hey! What you're doing? We have been calling you! So this is the reason that's why you can't answer it!" Renji yelled as he just popped out on the window.

"Waaahhhh!" Rangiku was startled and her feet slipped on the floor making her fall backwards earning them a loud 'thud'. Momo quickly turned away the young Captain.

"Shiro-chan, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Momo asked him worriedly. He slowly looked up to her. He offered her a sweet smile. _"So cute…"_ Momo thought.

"I can see that Hitsugaya-taichou was really acting childish now like a 1 year old." Renji commented earning him a glare from the said young Captain.

"That hurts!" Rangiku slowly sit up and rubbed her head. "What was that for, Renji?"

"A hollow had appeared from northern part of Karakura Town but Ikkaku,Yumichika, Ichigo and Rukia have gone there. I'll just come over here to know why you don't answer my call! Renji said. "And all I found here is that you're goofing off and making fun of Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"I'm not!" Rangiku protested.

"Let's hurry up. Let's come over them." Momo said. She then take out a soul candy and swallowed it making her turned to her shinigami form. Rangiku did it also.

"Please take care of Shiro-chan, okay?" She said to the mod soul that now on her gigai. The mod soul nodded in response.

"Yes, Momo-sama. Please take care." The mod soul replied. Momo smiled and placed her hand over young Toushiro's cheeks.

"Be a good boy, okay?" Momo said as she gave him a quick peck on his forehead and then leave with the others.

* * *

"Damn you, you stupid hollow!" Ikkaku yelled as he, Yumichika, Ichigo and Rukia chased it. "Damn that hollow! He keeps on running from us!"

"Calm down, Ikkaku. Don't let it get into you. But it's very ugly that we're just chasing for a mere lowly hollow…" Yumichika sighed as he trailed Ikkaku's back.

"Shut up! Enough with those ugly comments of yours and let finished this off!" Ikkaku yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yumichika said. The hollow just keep on running and jumping off from houses to houses.

"Hey, you two! Can't you run more faster?" Ichigo yelled who was trailing them from behind.

"Look who's saying! You even can't catch with us!" Ikkaku yelled.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked angrily. Rukia smacked his head.

"Fool! We're on the mission so don't be an idiot! We should finished it now." Rukia said.

"Yeah, yeah. But enough with smacking my head! You'll gonna break my head!" Ichigo shot back.

"Shut up!" Rukia yelled.

"Tch, this hollow pisses me off!" Ikkaku said as a vein popped over in his head. He grabbed his zanpakutou's hilt and was about to unsheathed it when…

"Bakudo # 9. Horin!" an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns was aimed to the hollow and traps it before it was slammed down to the nearby building. Ikkaku and Yumichika turned to looked over to the one who captured the hollow. They trailed the tendril unto to its end, only to find it being connected to the 5th Division's lieutenant's hands.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou…" Yumichika trailed off. Momo slowly jumped down to where they are and walked towards them. She offered them a smile.

"Are you hurt?" Momo asked.

"No. And that hollow keeps on running from us." Yumichika explained as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the hollow. Momo looked over the hollow.

"Hey, Ikkaku! I can see that you're having a hard time dealing with just ONE hollow." Renji mocked walking towards him as he was emphasizing the word 'ONE'.

"You bastard! What do you intended to say? Are you saying that I can't take down that stupid hollow?" Ikkaku yelled.

"Uh-huh. Well, why are you asking me if you already know the answer to your own question?" Renji teased. A two veins popped over Ikkaku's head,

"BASTARD! You wanna settle it down right here, right now?" Ikkaku yelled angrily.

"Oh, I don't want to fight someone who can't even capture a single hollow." Renji shot back.

"YOU–"

"Hey, you two! Quit that! We're on the middle of our mission! So don't act like fools!" Rangiku yelled.

"What? Not you too, Matsumoto!" Ikkaku yelled back.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP?" Rukia screamed on the top of her lungs. All of them looked to Rukia and blinked. "Our mission is our top priority!"

"Hey, Rukia… Take it easy. You don't need to scream like that as if all of the oxygen in your lungs went out of your body." Rangiku said as she patted Rukia's shoulder.

"Okay, enough already. Let's finished it." Momo interrupted them and walked towards the captured hollow.

"So… What are you after now? You had been avoiding us." Momo asked the hollow in front of her.

"As if I will answer your question, little missy. What would I gain if I answer you? You will just kill me like you always do." the hollow replied. Ichigo approached the hollow and raised his zanpakutou towards its neck.

"You're gonna answer or we'll kill you?" Ichigo asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" You really are fools shinigami! When we accomplished our plan, it will be your end! HAHAHA!" the hollow mocked. Ichigo's eyes twitched. He then raised his zanpaktou as if he's going to cut him in half. He was about to cut him down when someone attacked them.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. My laptop got a problem and I can't able to connect to internet at that time and I'm also busy on school._

_Please review more, I'm very hapy and willing to update whenever you review my stories._

_Please also read and review my 3rd fanfic, "That's What We Are Destined For". I have loads of idea about that story. Please support it.  
_

_Thanks for your reviews from recent chapters..._

_Stay tune for the next chapters..._

_~m0m0-hImE -^_^-  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A sudden explosion happened where Momo and Ichigo interrogating the captured hollow. The others began to worried.

"Hinamori! Ichigo!" Renji shouted as he looked over to the now smoked-filled area where they were standing. Luckily for them, Momo and Ichigo shunpoed away and they landed where Renji and others stood.

"Hinamori! Ichigo! Are you two okay?" asked by the worried Rangiku.

"Yes, we're okay…" Momo replied and offered her a smile.

"Hey, what happened?" Renji asked.

"Tch, someone attacked us." Ichigo replied still looking from the area where they came from.

"Huh? I can see that." Renji said in a sarcastic tone. Ichigo turned his head to Renji and the scene began to change into a comical scene.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"I'm asking you what really happened! I meant that who was the one attacked you!" Renji shot back.

"I said– Ugh! " Ichigo was cut off when Rukia smacked him in the head.

"What was that for, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her angrily.

"Idiot! Where on the middle of our mission so don't fool around! We have not time to argue with each other! I'm tired of repeating it!" Rukia yelled.

"Uh-huh… No one told you to do that either…" Ichigo replied back.

"What did you say?" Rukia yelled as a vein popped over her head and her right hand raised in front of her.

"Looks who's saying 'we don't have time to argue'"? Renji interrupted. Rukia turned her head and glared at Renji.

"YOU FOOLS!" Rukia yelled angrily at them. And the scene turned to get serious when a voice interrupted them.

"Look what we have here… 7 shinigamis… " a voice suddenly spoke catching their attentions. The said shinigamis turned their attention to where the voice came from. They saw a shadow on the top of the water tank of the building where they were and the smoke caused by the explosion began to disperse. When the area was cleared up, they narrowed their eyes, focusing to the shadow earlier.d

"Hi shinigamis, nice to meet ya!" a spider-looking hollow said.

"Haha, what a joke. There's only 7 baby shinigamis here…! HAHAHAHA!" a bull-looking hollow said as he laughed.

"What? Looks who's saying! You've been avoiding us for these past few days!" Ikkaku shouted.

"Ohh…" the bull-looking hollow narrowed his eyes. "Why would we waste our time for a mere shinigami like you?"

"What are you planning? Earlier that hollow said that once you accomplished your plan we'll be finished! What's the meaning of that?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Ohhh…. Just like I thought. He can't be trusted with our secrets." The bull-looking hollow turned his head to his companion. The spider-looking hollow just nodded and then looked over the captured hollow. Ichigo noticed this.

"What you're going to do with him?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see." the bull looking said in a sarcastic tone. The spider-looking hollow stopped in front of the captured hollowed and launch a cero towards him. The captured hollow cried out in pain but soon he turns into dust. Ichigo and the others were shocked of what they witnessed.

"T-That was a cero... Just who the hell are you? What are you planning?" Ichigo asked still shocked.

"HAHAHA! You'll soon find out shinigami. But when that time comes, it will be time of your deaths." after he said that, he and his companion quickly take off leaving the Ichigo and the others behind.

"They're escaping! Let's capture them no matter what!" Renji shouted as they shunpoed away from where they were standing and followed the two hollows.

"Tch, they're fast for a hollow." Ichigo said a little bit irritated. The two hollows looked behind them.

"HAH! They're chasing us. Well let's give them what they want." The bull-looking hollow abruptly stopped and fire a cero at them. Ichigo and the others saw this and quickly shunpoed away.

"Tch. How annoying." Ichigo landed on the roof of the nearby house.

"Not bad, Shinigami…" the bull-looking hollow said looking at Ichigo. "If fight you want, then we'll give it." With that said the two hollows disappeared.

"Where are the –" Ichigo's eye was cut off when the bull-looking hollow appeared at his back and attacked him.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Momo called for him when she saw him got attacked but her eyes widened when the other hollow appeared at her back.

"Hi, little missy." Said by the spider-looking hollow and attacked Momo by one of its arms. Momo unsheated her zanpakutou to blocked the attack but she was sent flying. When she was about to hit the ground, Renji suddenly appeared on her back and catch her. Momo looked up to know who save her.

"T-Thank you, Abarai-kun…" Momo thanked him and smile.

"Nah, it's okay. Be careful next time, Hinamori." Renji replied.

"Well,well, well… It's not the time to relax. Looks like one of my pets likes you, little missy." The hollow said. Momo took a look on her right arms when he felt something crawling. She gasped when she saw a small spider crawling from her arms to her shoulder.

"Hehehe, hope you'll like my surprise for you, shinigamis…" the hollow said as Momo and Renji looked at him. Renji 's eyes widened and looked over the small spider.

"Shit!" Renji cursed as he quickly reached for the spider but it's too late. The small spider's eyes suddenly lighted up and exploded. Ichigo and the others heard the explosion.

"Hinamori! Renji!" Rangiku called for them with widened eyes. They all gasped when Momo and Renji falls unconscious.

"Bakudo # 37. Tsuriboshi!" Rukia cast a kido spell and a star-shaped cushion of spiritual energy appeared, making Momo and Renji stopped from hitting the ground.

"You bastards!" Ikkaku yelled angrily and unsheated his zanpakutou. "Nobiro, Hozukimaru!" He activated his shikai and charged over him. The spider-looking hollow looked at him and launched a few small spiders unto Ikkaku. Ikkaku just sliced them off.

"Oh, not bad… But are you sure it will not explode?" the hollow said.

"Ikkaku! Get away!" Yumichika yelled. Ikkaku's eyes widened and quickly shunpoed away but before he could get away, the sliced small spiders suddenly exploded making him send flying off. He flipped over to stop himself from hitting the nearby building.

"Ikkaku! Are you alright?" Yumichika appeared beside him.

"Yeah… Just got a little scratch… Tch. Damn that hollow. That was one dirty trick!" Ikkaku said as he glared at the hollow.

"Just like I thought… You're just a baby shinigamis." With that said, the bull looking hollow aimed a cero to the unconscious Momo and Renji. Rangiku shunpoed quickly to Momo's and Renji's location and get them away. She put them in a safe place, on the top of the nearby building.

"Oh… I missed. How unfortunate. Well then, see you again, shinigamis. We have something to do. " The two hollows suddenly disappeared on the thin air.

* * *

_Please review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. I'm quite busy on school and I'm just experiencing some sort of problems. Sorry if my grammar is a little bit off. Please bear with me._

_Hmm, what will happen to Renji and Momo_?

_Well, stay tuned._

_Thanks again for the people who reviewed the recent chapter. Really thank you. Please continue to read and review._

_Thanks! -^_^-  
_

_~m0m0-hImE  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Rangiku and Rukia could be seen on the living room of Orihime's house, while the others were patrolling outside and Ichigo already went home. They both looked down. Rangiku looked over the door beside her. She sighed.

"Taichou was sure mad to us…" Rangiku said as she put her elbow on the table and puts her chin on her hand.

"Of course, he'll get mad. We let Hinamori-fukutaichou to get injured." Rukia said. Then suddenly the special giant television-like screen turned on and Ukitake showed up.

"Ukitake-taichou?" Rukia looked surprised with Ukitake's sudden appearance.

_'Oh, good day. I'm here to check on you. How's your mission so far? ' _Ukitake asked through the screen. Rangiku and Rukia looked at each other.

"Ah, Ukitake-taichou… The truth is… t didn't gone well today… Hinamori-fukutaichou and Renji got injured…" Rukia explained.

_'What? What happened? Are they okay?' _ Ukitake asked in a worried voice.

"Right now, they're still unconscious…" Rukia said as she lowered her head.

"Our apologies sir, we caught off guard..." Rangiku said as she bowed in an apologizing manner.

_'I see… How's Hitsugaya-taichou doing?' _Ukitake asked.

"Well, you see, he's mad of us because of what happened to Hinamori…" Rangiku sighed.

_'Oh…. I see... Can you please brief me of what really happened?' _Ukitake asked Rukia and Rangiku.

* * *

Meanwhile, young Toushiro was inside of the room where the unconscious Momo was sleeping. He keeps looking down on her with a sad look.

"Momo…" young Toushiro whispered as he holds her hand.

"Momo…please…wake up…" young Toushiro begged but still no response. "Wake…up!"

"_If I'm just not like this, I can be able to protect Hinamori from those bastards! Damn it! I'll make sure those damn bastards will pay!"_ young Toushiro thought angrily as he clenched his fists. He looked to Momo who was still unconscious. His eyes softened. _"Why does it always you getting hurt? Why you have to suffer like this..? You had enough already because of what happened in the past. And it really hurts me to see you in pain… I maybe the child progidy...a captain…but…here I am now…completely helpless… I can't able to help the one I love the most…" _young Toushiro thought as he continued to grip her hand.

"Please…get well…soon..." young Toushiro said as he leans over and kisses Momo on her lips and pulled back quickly when he heard her groaned. Momo groaned and stirred on her futon. This caught the young captain's attention. Momo slowly opened her eyes. She blinked several times before turning her attention to the young Toushiro who was kneeling beside her.

"Shi…Shiro-chan?" Momo mumbled. Young Toushiro hugged her tightly and quickly. Momo was kinda surprised of his actions. Momo slowly sit up. Orihime already healed Renji and her injuries. That's why she can't feel pain anymore. She looked down to young Toushiro. She patted his head and smiled. Young Toushiro looked up to her with teary eyes.

"What's wrong, Shiro-chan? Did I worry you that much?" Momo asked as she continued patting his head.

"Does it…hurt?" young Toushiro asked. Momo stared at him for a moment and then smiled.

"Yes… But it doesn't hurt anymore now… So… don't worry…" Momo said. Then she paused for a while. "Oh, yeah! How's Abarai-kun?"

"He's sleeping…" young Toushiro replied.

"I see…." They stayed hugging each other for a moment.

"I….I'm sorry…." Young Toushiro muttered. Momo gave him a questioning look. "I'm sorry… Because… of my condition now…I…can't able…to protect you…" Momo stared at him for a moment and then smiled to him.

"You're so sweet, Shiro-chan… You were always protecting me since we were little…and I thank you because of that… Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun… " Momo said as she kisses him on his forehead and hugging him tighter. Young Toushiro closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her. They stayed like that until the door opened startling both Momo and young Toushiro.

"Oops, did I interrupt something? Well, it looks like. I'll leave you two alone here, so you can spend some alone time together, okay?" with that said, Rangiku shut the door. Momo and young Toushiro heard a loud giggle. It was sure Matsumoto, and she will tell everyone what she saw.

"She really likes to barge in on the door without knocking…" Momo giggled.

"_Yeah... She's really an idiot most of the times…" _young Toushiro thought. There's a silence for a moment. Then suddenly, Momo's stomach growled. She puts her hand on her stomach and blushed from embarrassment.

"Ehehe, I think I should eat now…" Momo said. She looked over the window that is in her left side. "It's dark already… Then it's dinner time. Let's go eat now."

* * *

After finishing their dinner, they rest for awhile and discussed about their mission.

"Hmmm, we just spoke with Ukitake-taichou earlier… He said that they investigate the true nature of those two hollows…" Rukia began. "As for now, all we should do was pursued them. But we should not let our guard down…"

"Yeah… We really should to." Renji interrupted as he approaches them.

"Oh, Renji… You're all better now?" Rangiku asked.

"Ah…" Renji replied as he massages his shoulders.

"You sure take your time, sleeping like a log, huh?" Ikkaku teased. Renji just glared at him.

"Shut up! It's because of those damn hollows! And it's a pain in the ass!" Renji yelled.

"Hn.."

"What was that?" Renji yelled.

"Hey, don't start childish quarrel now…" Rangiku interrupted.

"Hai, Hai…" Renji replied as he shrugged.

"Well then, I suggest that we should sleep now…" Yumichika said as he stoods up. "We're off now. Good night. Let's go, Ikkaku…" Ikkaku stood up and followed Yumichika.

"Take care!" Rangiku said as she stoods up from her seat.

"I got to go now to, Matsumoto-fukutaicho… " Rukia said as she stood up as well. "Let's go, Renji.."

"Okay.." Renji replied as he followed Rukia.

"Take care!" Rangiku said in a cheery voice and waves at them. All of sudden, Renji stopped from walking and turned around.

"Where's Hinamori and Hitsugaya-taichou?" Renji asked. Rangiku looked at him and grinned.

"Well….spending some time together…" Rangiku giggled. Renji just smiled and then leaves.

* * *

"Are you…really okay…now?" young Toushiro asked. Momo looked at him who was lying on her lap.

"Yes…" Momo answered as he pats young Toushiro's head.

"I…I'm r-really worried…about you..awhile ago…" he said as he snuggled closer to her. Momo just smiled, feeling touched with his words.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan… I think you should sleep now, Shiro-chan… It's getting late already." Momo said as looking over to young Toushio

"Okay…" young Toushiro replied. Momo smiled and slowly removed him on her lap and tucked him in the futon.

"Good night, Shiro-chan…" Momo said as she leans over to kiss him on his forehead. Young Toushiro tilted his head upwards making Momo kiss him on his lips. She was kinda surprised and pulled away quickly.

"A-Ano… I… Let's sleep now!" Momo stuttered as she also tucked in on the futon and pulled the blanket over to her face to hide her blush.

"Good night…" young Toushiro said as he closes his eyes. It's not too long when he really fell asleep. Momo watched him sleep. _"You're so cute, Shiro-chan…" _ She giggled at the thought.

"I love you..Momo…" he mumbled on his sleep. Momo stared at him with wide eye when she heard him said that. _"Am I just imagining? Did he really mean it? I…I.." _She shook her head. _"I should not be thinking that… He might just say it accidentally…" _ She thought. She slowly closes her eyes and soon began to fell asleep.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

__Please Review._

_Thanks.

* * *

_

_Sorry for the late update. I'm just a little busy with a few things. And also, I'm having problems of writing again..._

_I_'_ll be sure not to disappoint you with the upcoming chapters. So please stay tuned... Thank you for the one who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it.  
_

_Thank you very much! -^_^-  
_

_~m0m0-hImE  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

On the deepest part of forest of hollows, a group of hollows can be seen. They looked like they were having a sort of meeting.

"When will we commence our plan? I'm now very excited to destroy those humans and shinigamis." said by an unknown hollow.

"We've been waiting for a long time now..." said by the other hollow. "We're getting impatient..!"

"I know, I know… We all want for our plan to commence right away. But we should wait for the right time... And that right time is coming near…" said by the bull-looking hollow that Ichigo and others struggled with recently. The bull-looking hollow let out a sinister laugh and the other hollows soon followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo and the others were busy patrolling around the Karakura Town early that morning. They split in 3 groups. Yumichika and Ikkaku patrolled on the Western part. Rukia and Renji patrolled on the Eastern part while Ichigo volunteered to patrolled in the Northern part by himself. Momo and Rangiku patrolled in the Southern part. They stood on a tall building, looking around the area when Momo suddenly spoke.

"Neh, Rangiku-san… Today was the 4th day of Shiro-chan being a 1 year old…" Momo said. Rangiku looked at her confusingly. "Just 3 days left…then he will return to normal…" She added.

"Yeah…But…what are you implying?" Rangiku asked. Momo sighed.

"It's just... I will miss him being a 1 year old…" Momo giggled and looked up to the sky. "But I miss the real Shiro-chan…" Rangiku smiled upon hearing what Momo said.

"Yeah... I also missed Taichou… But it's a good thing that he still not turning back to normal yet because I'm not being yelled around everyday." Both of them laughed. "But it's much better if he turned back to normal."

"Yeah…" Momo replied and smiled. There's a pause for a moment until Momo spoke. "Let's finished patrolling now, Rangiku-san…" They looked at each other and nodded and then suddenly disappeared.

* * *

At Soul Society, some 12th Division members were busy doing their works when Ukitake came in.

"Good day. How's your research about the two strange arrancars that Hinamori-fukutaichou and the others encountered yesterday?" Ukitake asked.

"Oh wait, Ukitake-taichou, we're still investigating the matter." One of the 12th division members said as he still working.

"Oh, I see…" Ukiatake said. They remained silent for awhile, while they're busy researching.

"I think I should leave now. Please inform me if you had found out anything." Juushiro said and turned back to the door where he came in. When he was about to leave the room, one of the 12th division members shouted.

"We found it out, sir!" Rin said. Ukitake stopped on his tracks and turned to looked at Rin.

"What was it?" Ukitake asked. Rin looked at him with widened eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ukitake asked once again.

"I-It's…The one that…Hinamori-fukutaichou encountered was…" Rin said stuttering.

"What is it? Tell me." Ukitake asked as he walked over where Rin is.

"T-The two h-hollows that Hinamori-fukutaichou and the others encountered was…an arrancar…" Rin finally said. Ukitake's eyes widened upon hearing it.

"This is…bad." Ukitake said and bit his lower lip.

"They're unusual and large amount of spiritual pressure was at the same level as an arrancar.. And it also explains the cero that they used to." The other 12th Division member explained.

"I see… Please let me communicate to Hinamori-fukutaichou and the others.."

"Hai!" They all said.

* * *

In Orihime's apartment, Momo's gigai was busy playing with young Toushiro.

"When will they come back?" asked by the irritated young Toushiro

"They will come back soon after they done patrolling, sir…" Momo's gigai replied. Young Toushiro frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and then looked away, when the special giant television-like screen turned on and Ukitake showed up again.

_'Good day. Where are the others, Hinamori-fukutaichou?'_ Ukitake asked.

"Currently, Momo-sama was patrolling with Rangiku-san and the others. I was Momo-sama's mod soul." Momo's gigai replied.

_'I've been calling them but they were not answering it." _Ukitake said.

"They forget their phones here." Momo's gigai replied back.

_'Ah, I see… I have something important to tell them. Please immediately inform them that the one that they encountered yesterday were…arrancars… Please warn themn and tell them that be more careful since those arrancars were planning something against us…" _Ukitake said.

"I understand, Sir." Momo's gigai said.

_"I'll try to contact the others too.. Well then, I'll take my leave now. I'll inform you after we found out something again. Good bye." _with that said, the special giant television-like screen turned off. Rangiku's gigai entered the room where Momo's gigai and young Toushiro are.

"I'm just going to find and informed Momo-sama and the others about Ukitake-taicho said." Momo's gigai said to Rangiku's gigai as she stood up. "Please take care of Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Ah, okay!" Rangiku's gigai replied back. "Take care."

"Hai." With that said, Momo's gigai left.

"Neh, Hitsugaya-taichou, wanna play with me for awhile?" Rangiku's gigai asked but young Toushiro didn't answered. "You looked like you're in a deep thought.. What were you thinking, sir?" He still didn't answer and suddenly stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going, sir?" She asked once again but still no response. Young Toushiro ran out suddenly. "Wait! Sir! If Momo-san found out that you went out, she'll get worried!" She followed young Toushiro and ran outside of Orihime's apartment.

"Huh? Where did he go?" She looked around but she can't find him. She decided to find him on around in chances that she will saw him and ran out in the streets calling his name. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Where are you?" Little did she know that young Toushiro was just hiding on the back of the door where he exited earlier. _"Just like I thought…She's just as stupid as my lieautenant.." _young Toushiro thought and then ran out of Orihime's apartment. _"I need to find, Momo…" _it was his last thought as he ran on the opposite street that Rangiku's gigai took.

* * *

"It's about time…" the bull-looking hollow said.

"Hahaha, I can't wait to see their reactions." the other hollow said.

"Yeah… Let's go and commence our plan. Our plan to destroy humans and those weak shinigamis." the bull-looking hollow said as a garganta opened in front of them.

"Let's go…" with that said, he entered garganta with 4 hollows and a lot of menos grande following him.

_To be continued…__

* * *

_

_Please review._

_Thanks._

_

* * *

_

_Finally, I have updated the chapter 11~! Yehey~! hehehe -^_^-_

_I'm very sorry for the late update... I'm just very busy with my loads of school work... I'm also the scipt writer for our short film in school.. *sighs* so busy.._

_Anyway, thank you very much for reading and reviewing my stories.. I greatly appreciate it. Arigatou gozimasu~! -^_^-_

_~m0m0-hImE_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"We've been patrolling for hours now... But still no sign of those hollows…" Yumichika said as he looked over through the entire town. "I'm getting tired..."

"Hmmp, they're such a coward!" Ikkaku exclaimed. Yumichika sighed.

"Well then, let's find Hinamori-fukutaichou and the others. " Yumichika said. When they're about to shunpoed away, something caught their attention.

"Ikkaku…that's…" Yumichika trailed off.

"Yeah.. that's the Garganta.." Ikkaku narrowed his eyes as he continued to stared at the opening Garganta above them. "Looks like they're back."

"Do you think the others sensed them too…?" Yumichika asked.

"Of course, you fool! They are not stupid!" Ikkaku yelled and then s mirked. "Hmmp, I don't care though. Let's welcome those unwanted guest over that Garganta."

"If you say so…" Yumichika grinned and they both go over the Garganta. Then suddenly a cero was charged at their direction. They both get away quickly.

"Haha, I think we're the ones who welcome you first before you did so.." the bull-looking hollow said as he looked down to Yumichika and Ikkaku. "Long time no see…baby shinigamis.." the hollow let out a sinister laugh. Ikkaku glared at them and unsheathed his zanpaktou.

"Ha! Laugh as much as you want now, because you're going to be beheaded by my zanpaktou, you idiotic bull-looking hollow!" Ikkaku said sarcastically. The bull-looking hollow stopped from laughing and narrowed his eyes to Ikkaku.

"I like to see you try, shinigami…" the bull-looking hollow replied.

"Enough with the talking!" another hollow appeared behind the bull-looking hollow. "Why do we settle this now? Right, shinigami?"

"Fine with me." Ikkaku replied back and was about to activated his bankai when Rangiku and the others appeared.

"Ah, you're here." Yumichika said.

"We sensed you and Ikkaku's reiatsu as well as the hollow's, that's why we went here immediately." Rangiku said.

"Ohh… You're all here now." The hollow interrupted. "Since you're all here now, why do we give you our greetings?" with that said, the garganta's opening grew wider, revealing a large number of menos grande and a few hollows. Momo and the others stared at it with horror.

"I know that you've been wondering what our plan was. And now that the right time has come, I'll tell you what our plan was… Our plan was… to invade the real world and destroy all the humans especially to take revenge and kill you, shinigamis… No one can stop us from achieving our goal…" the other hollow said and soon let out a sinister laugh. "And now, let's commence our plan.." with that said, all the menos grande started to come out from the garganta and went down to the town.

"Shit! We're running out of time! We should deal with them!" Renji cursed. "Hinamori, we'll take care of those 5 hollows. You, Matsumoto and Rukia will deal those menos grande."

"Hai!" Momo replied and unsheathed her zanpaktou and activated its shikai. "Snap, Tobiume!" She aimed the fireballs at the menos grande, but the menos grande seemed to be unhurt from her attack, turned to her direction and fired a cero to her. She got alerted and shunpoed away. "Tch."

"Rangiku-san! Kuchiki-san! Please move in the way!" Momo yelled at them who were fighting the other menos grande in her way. "Hado # 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Rangiku and Rukia immediately moved out of the way when they heard her yelled and cast the Kido spell. A gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy was fired at the menos grande as soon as Momo cast the spell, resulting in a truly enormous explosion and turning down the 5 hollows in the way.

"Whoa! That's awesome, Hinamori!" Rangiku appeared at Momo's side and patted her back then looked worryingly to her. "Momo, are you okay?" Momo stopped from panting and turned to her then offered her a smile.

"H-Hai.. Don't worry,Rangiku-san… " Momo replied back. Rangiku smiled back at her. _"She can cast high level Kidous now…You really became strong, Hinamori… "_ Rangiku thought. The hollow that was watching the scene, frowned.

"Well, well…Don't be so happy just because you turned 5 menos grande in just oneshot… That's not the real problem..." the spider-looking hollow said. "Hi little missy, it's nice to see you again." Momo and Rangiku looked at him, kinda startled at his sudden appearance at their backs.

"The real problem was this." The hollow continued and his mask started to crumble and his appearance started to change into a human form. The hollow that was now an arrancar looked at her and smirked. The arrancar has spiky red hair with the remaining part of his mask was in his left forehead. He had his sword in his left waist.

"Y-You're…" Momo trailed off

"Yes, I'm an arrancar. We just hide our true form for us to move more freely for our plan.." the Arrancar said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo's gigai reached the area where Momo and the others are. She looked up and gasped. _"Oh no…I'm too late…"_ Suddenly, a menos attacked her.

"Why don't we play for awhile, little missy..?" The arrancar said as unsheathes his sword and attack Momo. Momo blocked his attacks. "Heh, not bad." He said. Momo was about to attacked her opponent when she noticed her gigai being attacked by one of the menos grande. She shunpoed away from the arrancar to help her gigai.

"Hado #63: Raikaho!" a massive wave of yellow energy was aimed at the menos grande. Momo's gigai took the opportunity to escape. _"Arigatou, Momo-sama…" _She mentally thanked Momo.

"Hey, did you forget that I'm your opponent?" the red-haired arrancar said as he attacked Momo. Momo blocked his attacked. "Nice try, little missy.." the arrancar then shot her by cero. Momo gasped and cast a Kido spell.

"Bakudo # 39: Enkosen!" a shield of condensed reiatsu appeared in front of her and blocked the cero. But the cero strong enough to send her flying a few meters away.

"Tch. I missed." The red-haired arrancar frowned as he watched her fall down on the nearby building.

"Hinamori!" Rangiku yelled but as she was about to came over for Momo's help, another arrancar appeared in front of her. The arrancar has a black long haired with white streaks. He had his remaining mask in his jaw. The said arrancar unsheathed his sword and attack Rangiku. Rangiku blocked it with her zanpaktou.

"Hado # 54. Haien!" a blast of purple spiritual energy was aimed at the arrancar once Rangiku cast the Kido spell. The arrancar got alerted and get away from Rangiku.

"Ohh, that was close." The black-haired arrancar said as he looked to his right sleeve that was hit by Rangiku's attacked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo was panting and on her knees.

"Are you tired, little missy? Looks like you're having a hard time dealing with me." The arrancar said sarcastically. Momo looked up at the arrancar who was in front of her. She reached for her zanpaktou.

"You know, I hate to see cute girls like you suffering.. Why don't we just kill you right now to end your suffering? Isn't that a great offer?" the arrancar added. Momo glared at him.

"Bakudo # 62: Hyapporankan.." Momo whispered as a rod formed of energy is thrown towards the arrancar and then disintegrates into numerous short rods and pinned the arrancar to the wall of the building they were standing in.

"Damn you…! You tricked me!" the red-haired arrancar gritted his teeth as he struggles to break free. Momo stood up and walked over the captured arrancar.

"Hado # 54: Hai—" Momo was about to attacked the captured arrancar when a cero fired at her. Momo shunpoed away but when she looked up to know who attacked her, she gasped as the blue-haired arrancar appeared in front of her and kicked her at the stomach. The arrancar watched her fall unto the ground. Momo clutched her stomach where she was got kicked and began to coughed out some blood. She was about to stand up when she sensed familiar reiatsu. _"This reiatsu…" _She turned her head to her right side and saw a familiar person.

"Shiro-chan! What are you doing here? It's dangerous here! Please leave immediately!" Momo yelled but sounded worried.

"Momo!" young Toushiro ran over where she as lying. The moment he saw Momo injured and lying on the ground, he suddenly felt angry and mentally note to himself that he will surely kill the person who hurt her. But…how? At his current state, how will he depend her. _"Damn it! I…I can't protect her again! I'm so useless!"_ young Toushiro thought angrily. He didn't notice the menos grande that approaching him as he focus his attention to Momo. Momo noticed this.

"Shiro-chan! Don't! Please run!" Momo yelled. Young Toushiro snapped back to reality and noticed the menos grande, ready to shoot him a cero. _"Shit!"_ young Toushiro cursed. Then the cero was finally fired at him by the menos grande and a large explosion happened where young Toushiro was last seen. Momo felt her heartbeat stopped and her tears are starting to fall from her eyes. _"N..No…."_

"No…This can't b-be…" Momo felt her body went numb and her cheeks were covered by her tears.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Please review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_Finally, I can able to update the Chapter 12... I'm very sorry for the late update... I'm so very busy at school that's why I can't able to update it..._

_But I give some of my time on writing this chapter. It's quite longer than the other chapters.._

_Please stay tuned._

_Thank you very much.. Your reviews motivate me a lot... -^_^-_

_~m0m0-hImE_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Momo was still shocked on what she had witnessed. _"N-No…. Shiro..chan…." _ She can't think clearly, her mind was totally blank. She continued to cry on the ground, not caring of her surroundings. The smoke that the cero caused began to dispersed.

"Well, well… That's quite close… I'm glad I make it on time…" a voice coming from the cloud of smoke was heard. Upon hearing that voice, stopped from crying and look up. She noticed a silhouette on the cloud of smoke where Toushiro was last seen._ "Who's…that?" _Momo thought. She stared at that particular spot until all the smoke were cleared. She narrowed her eyes and gasped.

"U..Ukitake…taicho?" Momo mumbled. The said man who was being shielded by a certain Kidou looked at her and smiled.

"Are you hurt, Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Ukitake asked. Momo just shook her head. She noticed someone behind Ukitake. _"Sh…Shiro-chan?"_ Momo thought.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo called him who was on his knees behind Ukitake. She hurriedly ran to his side and hugged him tightly.

"S-Shiro-chan…Thank goodness… your safe… I… I thought I would lose you… I don't want that to happen…I love you, S-Shiro-chan… I don't know what I should do if I lose you..." Momo said as she continued to cry and hug Shiro-chan much tighter than before. Young Toushiro blushed at her sudden confession but hugged her back. Meanwhile, Ukitake just watch the two young Shinigamis who shared their affections to each other that moment. _"The kids are growing up.."_ Ukitake smiled at the thought but his expression turned serious when he sensed the enemy's spiritual pressure.

"Hadou # Sokatsui!" a burst of blue spiritual energy was charged over the blue-haired Arrancar who was Momo's opponent earlier. The Arrancar got alerted and he dodged the attack but he got attacked again by Ukitake from behind.

"You bastard!" the Arrancar attack but only got blocked by Ukitake.

"Hadou # 88. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." Ukitake charged the gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy at the arrancar creating an enormous explosion. The Arrancar fell down to the ground, injured. He noticed Momo and young Toushiro at the ground and a smirk appeared his face.

"Die, shinigami!" The arrancar was ready to stabbed Momo when Ukitake stabbed him first to his chest from behind.

"It's not very nice of you to try to interrupt the wonderful moment of those two." Ukitake said.

"Sh..Shit… Damn you, Shinigamis…" the arrancar said as he quickly turned into ashes. Ukitake sighed.

"Hmm…I wonder.. How are Kurosaki-kun and the others?" Ukitake said as he looks up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the others were busy fighting their own opponents.

"Tch. I want to end this right now." Ichigo put his right hand in front of his face and his hollow masked appeared. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He launched his attacked to his opponent who also transformed into an arrancar. The arrancar got alerted and avoided his attack.

"Tch. You're one tough guy." Ichigo said as he charges towards his opponent.

* * *

Not too far away, Yumichika and Ikkaku were busy dealing with their own opponents.

"Ugh, this is annoying!" Ikkaku said as he attacks his opponent. His opponent, which is spiky black-haired arrancar blocked his attack and swung his sword at Ikkaku. Ikkaku easily dodged it and attacked him again. "Hah! Not bad!" The arrancar pushed Ikkaku away by applying force using his sword. Ikkaku flipped backwards and landed on his feet.

"I'm getting impatient, I want to end this now." Ikkaku said then he looked over Yumichika. "Hey Yumichika! Let's end this now! This fight is getting so boring now!" he yelled at him.

"I agree with you, Ikkaku!" Yumichika replied back. "Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku!"

"Grow, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku activated his shikai and attacked his opponent. "Hey, maybe you should help Matsumoto out there. I'm fine by myself here…"

"Hai,hai… If you say so…" Yumichika replied and shunpoed going to Matsumoto.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, Rukia is too busy eliminating all the menos around the area.

"Next Dance, Hakuren!" Rukia used his shikai's power to freeze one of the menos grande. She was panting now. Then suddenly someone patted her shoulders. She turned around and saw Ukitake smiling at her.

"Take it easy, Kuchiki…" Ukitake said.

"Ukitake-taicho…" Rukia mumbled as she smiled.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!" Juushiro activated his shikai. "Let's go, Kuchiki…"

"Hai!" Rukia said in agreement and held her zanpaktou firmly.

"But before that, let's deal with that captured arrancar." Ukitake said as he turned his gaze to the red-haired arrancar that Momo captured awhile ago. "Hado 91. Senju Koten Taiho!" a several spears of light are all fired towards the captured red-haired arrancar. The explosion that this attack created startled them all.

"Well, then,let's get this over…" Ukitake said. He looked down to the ground where Momo and Toushiro are. "Hinamori-chan! Please look over to young Hitsugaya-taicho as we finish this battle!" He shouted that got the attention of the raven-haired lieutenant.

"H-Hai!" Momo replied back. Upon hearing this, Ukitake smiled and then resumed his attention to menos grande in front of them.

"Let's go to safer place, Shiro-chan…" Momo said as Toushiro nodded in agreement. She lifted him up and shunpoed away.

The menos grande shot a cero towards Ukitake and Rukia. Ukitake held his zanpaktou in front of him. As the cero hit his left zanpaktou, it absorbed the cero and went through it. Ukitake shot back the cero to the group of menos in front of him, taking down 5 menos. Rukia watched in awe. _"Sugoi…"_ Rukia complimented him in her thoughts. She clutched her zanpaktou tighter. _"I must do the same…" _

"First dance, Tsukishiro!" One of the menos grande froze in ice. The ice cracked and shattered into pieces along with the menos grande.

"Good going, Kuchiki!" Ukitake complimented her and smiled. Rukia smiled back and resumed her attention to the menos grandes in front of them.

"Ukitake-taicho… The menos aren't decreasing…At this rate…" Rukia sounded worried.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki… We just need to eliminate every one of them… When we eliminate most of them, they will get scared and will decide to retreat soon… So for now..we just need to focus on eliminating them…" Ukitake replied and offered her a reassuring smile.

"I understand, sir!" Rukia said.

* * *

Ichigo's opponent swung it's sword repeatedly at Ichigo with more force. Ichigo was having a hard time blocking his strong attacks. _"Tch…I have to end this now…"_ Ichigo pushed him off of him and then flipped over.

"Sorry but I need to finish this fight now." Ichigo said as he held his zangetsu tightly. He suddenly disappearead surprising the arrancar. _"What the—"_

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo launched his attack towards the arrancar from behind. The arrancar had no time to dodge it. Ichigo slashed him horizontally on his stomach.

"D-Damn…it…." The arrancar cursed under his breath as he turned into ashes.

"Yosh! That's quite tiring." Ichigo said as his hollow mask disappeared. He looked over Ikkaku's direction . "Heh! Looks like Ikkaku was already done fighting too.."

* * *

Ikkaku sheathed his Zanpaktou back. He yawned and looked over to his opponent that was now turned into ashes and was carried away by the wind. He looked over to Yumichika.

"Hey Yumichika!" Are you done already?" Ikkaku shouted. Yumichika looked up to him.

"Of course! It was just a piece of cake!" Yumichika replied back.

"Oh…Really?" Rangiku teased. YUmichika jerked his head to looked at her.

"What was that?" Yumichika said. Rangiku turned her head away to him. "Wha—you!"

"The menos grandes were retreating back now…" Rukia mumbled as she watched the menos grande went back inside the garganta.

"Yeah…" Ukitake said. They watched them retreat and after a few minutes the garganta was finally closed.

Momo smiled as she watched the whole scene. _"Finally…we can go back home now…"_ Momo thought. She looked down to young Toushiro who also looked up to her. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Young Toushiro blushed a bit at the sudden act of affection. _"And we can still be together…forever…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Please review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_ Whoa! This chapter was quite long! Well,anyway, I end this battle quick so we can focused to Momo and young Toushiro again! Sorry, I suck on writing fighting scenes so bear with me…. XP_

_ Hmm, I think..this story will meet its end soon after a few more chapters… I don't know either, it depends on the author! XD_

_ Next chapters will be focusing more about Momo and Toushiro. So stay tuned!_

_ Thank you for reviewing the recent chapters and my other stories! -^_^-_

_~m0m0-hImE_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Hey.." Ichigo called for the 4 shinigamis' attentions that were busy laughing and drinking in the dining room at Ichigo's house. "Hey.." Ichigo was starting to get pissed off. But still, they didn't respond to him nor didn't seem to notice his presence.

"HEY, YOU MORONS!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs with 2 big anime veins over his head. This caught their attentions.

"Hi, Ichigo… What's up~? Do you like some drink~?" asked by the drunk Rangiku.

"What do you think you're doing? –hic-" asked by the also drunk Renji. Another anime vein popped over his head.

"That's my line! What do you think you're doing? Goofing off and drinking here in my house?" asked by the fuming Ichigo.

"Ukitake-taicho said that we can rest here for awhile and have fun~~!" Rangiku replied in a cheery voice as she poured the sake in her cup and drink it. After their battle, they went to Ichigo's house while Ukitake went back to Soul Society to report.

"This is what do you call 'fun'?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, what do you think?" Renji said as he drinks his sake. Ichigo slumped his hands on the table making Renji and Ikkaku choked in their sakes.

"If you're going to have 'fun'… Don't do it in my house! This isn't a bar!" Ichigo yelled.

"You bastard… Look what you did…" Renji said as he grabbed Ichigo's shirt's collar.

"As long as I remember, no one invited you here to have 'fun' for the first place… So…how dare you get mad at me, you bastard…" Ichigo shot was about to reply when someone smacked him on his head making him fall on the floor. Ichigo looked to the right only to get smacked as well straight in his face and fell onto the floor. He looked up and he saw Rukia fuming and glaring at them. Ichigo stood up while covering his bleeding nose.

"What was that for, Rukia?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"You two are so noisy! Hitsugaya-taichou is resting upstairs!" Rukia yelled at them. The realization hit him as he looks up.

"Ahh… Oh, yeah…" Ichigo muttered. Renji stood up as well as he rubs the back of his head.

"Say Rukia…How long Hitsugaya-taichou will remain as a child, huh?" Renji asked.

"Hmm, I heard from Hinamori-fukutaichou that he will remain like that for 7 days… She also said that, today is his 4th day of being a child… so…after somewhat 3 days, he will finally return to normal…" Rukia explained.

"Ahh… I see…"

* * *

"Mou…Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-kun were sure lively now…" Momo muttered as she looked at the door. She turned back her attention to young Toushiro who was sleeping peacefully on Ichigo's bed. After the battle, Ichigo offered his room so Toushiro can rest for awhile. She recalled the events that happened during the battle. Suddenly, she remembered a certain event and started to blushed.

-_**Flashback-**_

_ "S-Shiro-chan…Thank goodness… you're safe… I… I thought I would lose you… I don't want that to happen…I love you, S-Shiro-chan… I don't know what I should do if I lose you..." Momo said as she continued to cry and hug Shiro-chan much tighter than before._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_ "Mou…I wonder if Shiro-chan will remember that…."_ Momo thought and sighed. She turned her attention the sleeping Toushiro again. _"But during that time…I've realized something…that I..Ever since we were young, I already have these strong feelings for you… But…how come…for all this years, I'm always oblivious with these feelings for you… And now I know..what it is… it's definitely love… Right.. I love you, Hitsugaya-kun…" _She thought as she held his left hand while blushing slightly.

"Shiro-chan…" Momo whispered. _"When he gets back to normal, I'm going to confess to him…" _with that thought, she smiled to herself and leaned in to kiss him on the cheeks. But he suddenly turned to face her, making her kiss him on the lips. Young Toushiro slowly opened his eyes upon the contact of their lips. When she noticed this, she quickly pulled away, blushing madly.

"S-Sh-Shiro-chan! Y-You're awake! A-Ano… How are y-you feeling n-now?" Momo stuttered while still blushing madly. Young Toushiro looked at her with sleepy eyes. "Eh? W-Why? Ah, I see… You must be hungry now, right? Umm…oh yeah! I'm going to get something for you to eat!" Momo stood up from her seat and quickly went to the door. "I'll be back with your food!" with that said she opened the door and exited the room. Young Toushiro lazily sat up on the bed and slowly rubbed his eyes like a child. He looked over to the door where she exited. _"What's with that Bedwetter Momo?" _ He thought as he yawned.

Meanwhile, after Momo exited the room, she stopped from walking and leaned her back to the wall and sighed deeply. _"T-That was close..." _ She gently placed her right hand to her chest. _"My heart is beating so fast..."_ She stayed like that for a minute and then decided to go downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, she noticed Rangiku and the others on the dining area. Their heads were slumped down on the dining table with lot of sake bottles scattered on the table and on the floor. Rangiku seemed to noticed her presence and she lazily raised her head and looked at her hazily.

"Ah…Hinamori! How's your babysitting?" asked by the completely drunk Rangiku.

"I-It's fine!" Momo replied as she tried to get rid of the blush on her face. Rangiku eyed her.

"Why your face is red? Was it my imagination or you're blushing..?" Rangiku asked making Momo caught off guard at the sudden question and blushed. Rangiku grinned at her expression. "Hey…Did _something_ happen _up there~_?" Rangiku asked making Momo blushed even more.

"Wh-What are you saying? Nothing happened!" Momo denied.

"Ahh, do you think I'll buy that? Just like I said before, you're not very good on lying, Hinamori. Come on—"

"Hinamori, don't listen to her she's just drunk." Renji interrupted. Rangiku glared at him.

"What are you saying? You're drunk too!" Rangiku shot back. Momo sighed and looked around.

"Eh? Where's Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san?" Momo asked.

"They went to Urahara…" Renji replied as he slump his head on the table again and fell into deep sleep.

"Oh, I see…"

"What are you doing down here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be accompanying Taichou up there? Rangiku asked.

"Ah! Oh yeah! I'm going to get some food for Shiro-chan to eat…" Momo said as she went to the kitchen.

"Whatever you say…" Rangiku said and then slump her head down on the table and fell into deep sleep as well. Momo opened the refrigerator to look for something to prepare. She put a finger on her chin while looking inside the refrigerator.

"Ah, Momo-san! Are looking for something to prepare?" Yuzu asked as she approached her. Momo nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll prepare a delicious dinner for everyone!" Yuzu said in a cheerful voice. "You're a guest so you don't need to worked out yourself! I, Yuzu will do it!" She added as she made a thumbs-up sign.

"Oh..okay!" Momo offered Yuzu, her typical sweet smile. "Thank you, Yuzu-chan.."

"You're welcome!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_ Please Review._

_ Thanks._

* * *

_ Ahh, I'm very sorry for the late update! Well, anyway, I updated it now… Toushiro and the others will go back to Soul Society next chapter! A few more chapters left…So stay tuned! Please continue reading and reviewing! Thank you so much! -^_^-_

_ And also, I just noticed that there's so many people reading but only few were reviewing…Hmm, I don't want to be demanding but I'll update if you reviewed… Same with my other fanfics… Hehe XD; Because your reviews motivates me to write more… So, please review… I will greatly appreciate it. Thank you! -^_^-_

_ ~m0m0-hImE_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

After taking their dinner that Yuzu prepared, Momo and the other Shinigamis decided to went back to where they stay temporarily. Ichigo asked for Chad's and Ishida's help to carry drunken Renji, Ikakku and Yumichika. Momo and Rukia carry Rangiku.

"Well then, we're going now, Ichigo…" Rukia said as she drapes Rangiku's right arm over her shoulders.

"Take care then…" Ichigo said.

"Thank you very much, Kurosaki-kun… See you some time…" Momo smiled.

"Ah.." Ichigo smiled back.

"Oi, teme, put me down!" yelled by the drunken Ikkaku. Ikakku and Renji were being carried by Chad on his shoulders like a sack of rice. Renji was on his left shoulder while Ikkaku was on his right shoulder. Chad ignored his rants and proceeded to walk ahead together with Ishida who was carrying Yumichika. Momo and Rukia together with Rangiku soon followed. As they walked, Ikkaku continued rant on the streets.

"Please be quiet! It's already night time and people are sleeping now!" yelled by an annoyed Rukia with a big anime vein over her head. But Ikkaku paid no heed to what Rukia said and continued to rant on the streets.

* * *

Next day, Momo and the others finally went back to Soul Society. As usual, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku went back with a hangover. When they finally reached Soul Society, they proceeded on their own divisions to take a rest. At the 10th Division office, a loud and deep sigh can be heard. It was Rangiku who was looking with frustration at the mountain of paperworks that was placed on the table. She soon heard a knock on the door.

"Come in.." Rangiku said lazily. The door opened, revealing the raven haired 5th Division lieutenant. Momo stepped inside and closed the door before turning her attention to her fellow lieutenant.

"Eh? What's wrong, Rangiku-san?" Momo asked when she noticed Rangiku's expression. Rangiku sighed and plumped down to the couch before answering.

"We just got back from our mission… But that old man gave us a ton of paperworks again!" Rangiku said. Momo looked over the mountain of paperworks that was on the table and then resumed her attention to her fellow lieutenant.

"Ano…Maybe because..you're not doing the paperworks and submitting them on time…" Momo said.

"That's not true! I'm doing my paperwork!" Rangiku insisted and then she raised her legs over the couch and gently laid there. When she raised her legs, Momo noticed something under the couch. She looked at it for a few minutes and then she realized what was that.. "_Paperworks under the couch..? Now I know why…" _Momo thought before resuming her attention to Rangiku.

"I-Is that so…" Momo mumbled. _"Why am I surprised? That was just the typical Rangiku-san… Now I know how Shiro-chan feels… I feel sorry for him…"_ Momo thought as she sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, young Toushiro was peacefully sleeping on Momo's room when he suddenly sneezed, interrupting his peaceful sleep. He lazily sat up on the futon and look around. _"Heh. Looks like she leave me alone again… That Bedwetter Momo…"_ young Toushiro thought. He stood up and left the room, not caring to fix the futon. _"She must be gone to Matsumoto again…"_ He thought and then he proceeded to the 10th Division office. After a long walk, he reached the 10th Division office. He was about opened the door when he heard Rangiku asked Momo.

"So…why are you here for?" Rangiku asked. She looked at Momo and noticed her hesitation and blushing face. Rangiku grinned. "You need some love advice?" She teased. Momo blushed more.

"R-Rangiku-san! Mou…." Momo pouted. _"Is this really a good idea to ask her…?"_ Momo asked herself on her thoughts. Young Toushiro was leaning on the door, eavesdropping. _"Just what are they talking about?"_ young Toushiro thought.

"A-Ano…Umm…" Momo mumbled.

"Come on, tell me… I'm your friend, right?" Rangiku said with a smile.

"Umm… Promise me..y-you won't tell to others…especially to Shiro-chan…" Momo hearing his 'nickname', young Toushiro got more curious and leaned even more to the door.

"I…I-I just want…some help… Because..I want to confess…" Momo hesitated for a moment. _"C-Confess? What the hell? To whom she wanted to confess? Whoever that bastard is, I'm going to turn him into ice cubes for good!" _young Toushiro told himself angrily on his thoughts. He was sure extremely hurt and jealous about the fact that Momo likes someone else.

"Confess to whom, Hinamori?" Rangiku asked with curiosity.

"I…I wanted to confess…to…Hitsugaya-kun…" Momo finally said it. Rangiku and young Toushiro blinked at the same time. He can't believe what he just heard. Momo wanted to confess to him. Momo likes him. Him. He slapped his forehead with his right palm. _"I'm so stupid! Jumping suddenly on my own conclusions! So…Hinamori likes me too…Argh! Damn it! I wanna go back to normal now!—" _young Toushiro's thoughts were broken when Rangiku laughed hysterically.

"Hahahahahaha!" Rangiku clutched her stomach as she laughed hysterically. Momo pouted at this and blushed in embarrassment.

"Mou! Rangiku-san! What's so funny?" Momo asked in a loud voice. Rangiku hold back her laughter and looked at Momo.

"D-Don't tell me you're in love with a 1-year old?" Rangiku teased before laughing again. _"Damn that Matsumoto..." _young Toushiro thought angrily.

"Mou! You know that he wasn't like that originally!" Momo yelled and stood up, turning to leave. Rangiku grabbed her wrists.

"Matte… I'm just kidding! Just kidding! Geez…" Rangiku said. "Come here, sit again…" They both sat at the couch together.

"Mou…" Momo pouted and looked down. Rangiku patted her back.

"Gomen… I was just kidding…" Rangiku apologized. Momo only nodded. Sensing that the conversation was turning serious, young Toushiro leaned further more at the door. He doesn't noticed the shadow behind him, until someone grabbed him by his yukata's collar.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-taichou! Eavesdropping eh? That's bad, you know.. You're becoming into a little sneaky brat…" Renji said. Young Toushiro scowled at what he said. _"Damn you, Abarai… I'm going to remember this and I'll make sure you'll pay…"_ young Toushiro thought angrily. Renji knocked at the door and opened it.

"Yo Matsumoto, Hinamori!" Renji greeted and then he showed young Toushiro that was still being held by Renji.

"S-Sh-Shiro-chan! I-I thought y-you were sleeping at my room!" Momo said nervously. _"Just when did— Don't tell me… H-He…He… -" _Momo's thoughts were broken when Renji spoke.

"He was eaves— Oww!" before he can finished his sentence, young Toushiro punched Renji's nose making him fall to the floor. He jumped to the floor and ran to Momo. He crawled to her lap and huggled at her. Momo blushed at this. Young Toushiro looked up at her.

"I missed you…" young Toushiro said to her with a cute puppy dog eyes. Momo blushed even more. _"W-Wh-What was he saying?"_ Momo thought. Rangiku stared at the scene with her mouth open like an 'O'. She snapped back to reality and decided to leave the couple. She stood up and ran towards the door.

"So I'm going to leave you two there, okay? See ya later!" Rangiku said and leave not before dragging Renji along with his bloody nose. _"Eh? What if she'll tell it to everyone?" _Momo took off young Toshiro from her lap and ran towards to the door, hoping that she could still catch up with Rangiku. _"Damn that Matsumoto…She didn't do the paperworks again…"_ young Toushiro thought angrily when he saw the mountain of paperworks on the table, emitting a cold aura. Momo shivered when she suddenly felt a cold aura inside the office. _"W-What was that just now?"_ Momo looked at young Toushiro who was facing his back at her.

"S-Shiro-chan…are you..okay?" Momo asked. Young Toushiro startled at bit and turned to face her with a very sweet childish smile on his face.

"Hai!" young Toushiro replied still wearing that sweet childish smile. Momo felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw how cute he was with that smile. She smiled back at him sweetly. _"That cold aura…must be my imagination…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_Finally, chapter 15 updated! Sorry for the late update guys!_

_Just a few more chapters… hehe XD_

_Well, anyway, thank you for those who read and reviewed the last chapter… Please keep reviewing… If you review more, I'll promise to update early… So..please review! That's all… hehehe XD_

_Just 3 weeks before the start of my classes.. I'll try my best to finish this story and to update my other stories…_

_Thank you very much for your support! -^_^-_

_~m0m0-hImE_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

After coming back from their mission on the real world, everything turned back to normal. Days flew past on Soul Society. It's been the 7 days since Toushiro turn into a toddler. Momo can be seen in her office, scribbling down something on the paper. She rested her chin on her left palm while she continued to scribble down on the paper. _"It's been 7 days…After that, he'll return back to normal… I…What I should do now? Can I bring myself to confess on him? Mou… I don't know how I would do that…" _Momo sighed. She had been writing the '_Ways to Confess'_ to the white haired child prodigy. She didn't notice that someone entered on her office.

"Oi!" Momo yelped and jumped a little bit at the sudden interruption. She turned her head around and her eyes fixed on the white haired child prodigy that was staring back at her.

"S-Sh-Shiro-chan!" Momo felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of the center of her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" Young Toushiro just gave her a stern look. Young Toushiro walked towards her and peeked over her shoulder to look over the paper she was holding. Upon realizing this, she crumpled the paper and quickly hid it away.

"Don't l-look! I-It's nothing!" Momo exclaimed. Too bad, being a genius as he is, he already saw what was on the paper. _" 'Ways to confess', huh?" _Young Toushiro thought as he grinned at her and give her a knowing look. _"W-Why was he grinning? Did he saw what was written? But I already crumpled and hid it away before he could catch a glimpse! Ah, Mou… Why does he born to be genius? Just because he shrunk into a 1 year old, he took the opportunity to be sneaky. Mou…" _As she was lost on her thoughts, young Toushiro tried to reach for the crumpled paper that she hid behind her back. She snapped back to reality when she felt the crumpled paper being snatched from her possession. She jerked her head behind her only to find young Toushiro smirking at her and waving the crumpled paper on his right hand. _"Oh crap."_

"Mou! Shiro-chan, give it back!" Momo chased him as he ran towards the door. Before he could exit the office, he bumped to _someone _and landed on his butt. Young Toushiro groanedin pain as he rubs his bottom with his right hand and his left hand on his nose. _"Damn it! What was that just now?"_ Young Toushiro looked up to know the culprit is only to find Rangiku grinning at him.

" So mean,Taichou..That's not nice to tease a beautiful lady like Hinamori!" She bent down and patted his head. "You should be a good boy!" Young Toushiro swept her hand away and glared at her. _"Damn you, Matsumoto… I'll make sure to give you a hard punishment once I got back to normal!" _YoungToushiro thought angrily as he continued to glare at her.

Meanwhile, Momo rushed to young Toushiro's side to help him up and she held him in her arms.

"Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked worryingly, forgetting the crumpled paper she's trying to get from him. Young Toushiro only nodded. Momo smiled at him and then turned her head over her fellow lieutenant.

"What brings you here, Rangiku-san?" Momo asked.

"Nothing! I just want to know how you doing.." Rangiku replied with a smile on her face. "Seriously Hinamori, how can you be so kind at him when all he did is poke fun of you?" She asked eyeing the white haired child prodigy on Momo's arms.

"Ehehe, I'm used to it, I guess…" Momo replied.

"Hmm, really, he became a sneaky little brat since he turned into a toddler.." an anime vein popped over young Toushiro's head upon hearing what his lieutenant said. Rangiku grinned widely as she reached for young Toushiro to pat his head again. Young Toushiro saw this and bit her hand.

"Ouch! That hurts, Taichou! I'm just kidding! Just kidding!" Rangiku wailed as he rubs her hand that was bitten by him. She turned to Momo. "Neh Hinamori, are you sure he's still a toddler or a little white dog? He always bit my hand!"Rangiku complained as she points young Toushiro with her finger. Another large anime vein popped over young Toushiro's head again. He snorted and glared at her.

"Seriously! Look at his behavior! How come you fell in—"

"Rangiku-san!" Realizing what Rangiku was about to say, Momo cut her off before she could finish her sentence. She was sure she was blushing madly. _"Mou, Rangiku-san! You almost blurted out my secret!" _Momo thought nervously. As if reading what Momo was thinking, Rangiku just scratched the back of her head.

"Sumimasen…I got carried away… Hehehehe.." Rangiku said. Momo sighed in relief. She looked down to young Toushiro in her arms.

"You better apologize to Rangiku-san…"Momosaid to him. She was just answered with a loud 'Hmmph" and then he looked away. _"Stubborn as ever eh, Shiro-chan?"_ Momo thought as she let out a sigh of defeat. She looked up to her fellow lieutenant.

"Come on,Rangiku-san. Take a seat.." Momo said as she smiled at her. Rangiku smiled back and walked over the couch on Momo's office. She set young Toushiro down near at her table.

"I'm just going to prepare something. Don't do anything, okay?" Momo said as she got up and left the office.

After a few minutes, Momo came back holding a tray with a medium-sized box and 2 cups of tea. She opened the box revealing a lot of delicious cookies.

"Ah! It's your homemade cookies, isn't it?" Rangiku said as she took a cookie inside the box and bites it. "Mmm… You're cookies are delicious as ever!" Rangiku exclaimed as he took another cookie again. Young Toushiro's ear perked up upon hearing '_homemade cookies'_. _"Hinamori's homemade cookies…"_ He practically drooled at that thought. Other than watermelon and sweet fermented beans, he also loves Momo's homemade cookies too. He took glanced at the table and at the box of cookies.

"Thank you, Rangiku-san…" Momo smiled and turned her head towards the white haired child prodigy. "Come here, Shiro-chan. Have some.." Momo smiled him sweetly. He stood up and was about to walked over to Momo when he felt a sudden pain on his chest. He clutched his chest.

"What's wrong, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked worryingly when she noticed him clutching his chest with a pain expression on his face. Before he could replied, his vision went black suddenly and felt his body fell on the cold floor. Before slipping unconscious, he heard Momo gasped and called for him and the sounds of their rushing footsteps.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_ I'm really sorry for the late update, everyone… T^T I was busy lately because my Mom got into a certain accident. She was in pain for weeks, so I have take care of her.. I took over all the house works like cleaning, cooking, shopping for groceries, etc… That's why I never got a chance to update… Sorry to make you wait... And thank you very much for your patience... :')_

_Anyway, thank you for understanding and supporting me…I really really appreciate it… Love you all!_

_~m0m0-hImE_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Young Toushiro slowly opened his eyes. _"Where am I?"_

"Ah! Shiro-chan, you're awake!" he was greeted by Momo with a worried expression on her face. Young Toushiro blinked. He sat up as Momo helped him.

"You suddenly lost unconsciousness earlier, so I and Rangiku-san brought you here in 4th Division. Rangiku-san stayed here for awhile and went back to your division immediately to do some of your paperworks." She paused for awhile. "Shiro-chan… What exactly happened?" They were interrupted when Unohana entered the room.

"Unohana-taichou, did you know what happened to Shiro-cha— uh..I mean Hitsugaya-taicho?" Momo asked.

"I didn't see anything wrong about him… Well, in that case, you should ask Kurotsuchi-taicho about the matter.. Maybe it's the side effects of the potion he accidentally drank 7 days ago.." Unohana replied. Momo looked down.

"I see…" Momo looked up again towards Unohana. "Well, I think I should go now to ask Kurotsuchi-taicho about the matter.."

"Okay…" Unohana replied, smiling at her. She turned her attention to young Toushiro sitting on the bed. "Well, for the mean time, you should stay here for awhile until Hinamori-fukutaicho comes back, Hitsugaya-taicho…" Young Toushiro just nodded in response.

"Well, Shiro-chan, I'll be going now…" Momo said as she stood up from her seat. "Be a good a boy until I come back, okay?" She said smiling earning a frown from her childhood friend. Momo just giggled at his reaction and then give him a quick peck on his forehead. She turned around and bowed at Unohana. "I'm going now, Unohana-taicho.. Thank you.." Unohana just smiled in response. She walked past to her and exited the room. Once she exited the room, Unohana turned to look at young Toushiro.

"Well… You're _really_ in good terms with Hinamori-fukutaicho.." She said emphasizing the word 'really'. "She even gave you a kiss." Unohana smiled. Upon hearing what she said, young Toushiro's whole face turned red. He quickly lay down on his bed and duck down beneath the blanket, completely covering his whole body especially his face that was red as tomato. Unohana just smiled at his reaction. _"What a shy boy…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo finally arrived in 12th division's headquarters. She quickly went to Kurotsuchi-taicho's office. She knocked on the door and wait until someone opened it. The door opened revealing the 12th division lieutenant.

"Do you need something?" Nemu asked.

"Umm, I wonder if Kurotsuchi-taicho was there today.. I have something important to ask him." Momo said.

"Please wait for a moment." Nemu turned around and went back inside the office. She approached the 12th division captain that was sitting on his chair in front of a wide screen.

"Mayuri-sama, Hinamori-fukutaicho was looking for you. She said she have something important to ask. Should I let her in?" Nemu asked to her captain.

"Hn.. Let her in." Kurotsuchi said.

"Hai." Nemu returned back to the door where Momo was waiting. "You can come in."

"Thank you." Momo smiled and entered the office. She sat on the couch that was on the office. Kurotsuchi turned his chair to face her.

"So… What is that something you want to ask? Make it quick because I'm busy." Kurotsuchi said.

"Ah, h-hai! Well, it's about Shiro— err, Hitsugaya-taicho… Earlier, he suddenly felt a pain on his chest and lost consciousness.. I want to ask if it's because of the potion from your division he accidentally drank 7 days ago." Momo said.

"Oh, that 10th division child captain… I was informed that he turned into a 1 year old after he drank that potion. Well, it's just a sign that anytime soon, he's going to return back to normal." Kurotsuchi replied. "If that's all, you may leave." He turned back his chair to face the wide screen.

"Uhh, one last question, Kurotsuchi-taicho…" Momo asked hesitantly.

"What?" Kurotsuchi asked in frustration.

"Why you asked for 10th division to help you to test them?" Momo asked. Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes before answering.

"Well, just a present for our little captain." Kurotsuchi replied smirking.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Momo asked, completely shocked.

"But mainly it's really to test that potion if it's really effective." He said. "And I concluded that, that experiment was imperfect. I think I need to conduct another experiment so that potion would last _forever_ and not in just 7 days. Now, you may leave because I'm busy."

* * *

After her conversation with the 12th division captain, she returned back to the 4th division to pick young Toushiro. _"I can't believe Kurotsuchi-taicho! How can he do something like that! He's a sadist!" _Momo thought as she puffed her cheeks out of anger. _"I wonder what was running inside his head!"_ She reached the 4th division and quickly went to the room where young Toushiro was. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She approached his bed and saw him sleeping peacefully. _"How cute…"_ She giggled and bent over and poked his nose. She giggled again, waking the sleeping white haired prodigy.

"Hi, Shiro-chan… Sorry to wake you up…" Momo said as young Toushiro turned to look up at her with sleepy eyes. Young Toushiro sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You know, Kurotsuchi-taicho said that you will return to normal anytime soon…" young Toushiro looked at her with surprised look.

"Really?" he said. Momo smiled at him.

"Yes, really… So hurry up, we're going back now…"young Toushiro smiled nad nodded. Momo picked him up and held him in her arms and exited the room. As they make their way going to 5th division, she noticed that he keeps yawning. "Are you still sleepy? I'm really sorry to wake you up earlier.." He just yawned again. Momo sighed.

"You can sleep for awhile if you want…"Momo smiled at him. Young Toushiro just nodded and closed his eyes. He snuggled close to Momo's body and quickly fell asleep in her arms. Momo just smiled at him and continued walking.

* * *

When she reached her room, she immediately placed her sleeping childhood friend in her futon. She stood up and walk towards the door. She opened the door and took one more glance over the sleeping young Toushiro in her futon. Just when she was about to close the door, she heard young Toushiro groaned. She looked at him again and noticed him sat up on the futon.

"Eh? Did I wake you up again?" Momo asked as she walked back towards him and knelt beside him. "What's wrong?" He didn't answered instead he stood up but he suddenly felt pain on his chest again. He knelt down and clutched his front robes hard. He was panting hard and sweating a lot.

"Shiro-chan…" Momo began to panic. _"What should I do? He seems really in pain now…"_ She bit her lip. "I'll call for help!" She stood up and was about to run towards the door when he grabbed her right ankle. She looked down and saw his pleading eyes as if saying "don't go". He loosened his hold on her right ankle when his chest hurt again. He fell back on the futon, breathing hard. His body began to change. His whole body was turning back to its original size slowly. Momo's eyes widened when she saw him turning back to his normal size.

"Sh..Shiro-chan..?" She called out for him. He opened his eyes slowly when she called him. He looked up with a worn out expression on his face. He tried to sit up but found it rather difficult because his whole body still hurts a little. Momo helped him.

"Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked worryingly.

"Y-Yeah… My muscles just hurt a little…" He replied back.

"You have returned to normal now..finally…" Momo said with a smile in her face. Toushiro raised his right hand and looked at it. He turned to look at his arms, body and legs. A smile formed on his lips.

"Ah… I'm really back now." He said. Momo hugged him suddenly startling Toushiro.

"I'm so happy!" Momo said in a cheerful tone. She stayed like that until she realized something. _"Now he's back to normal…then…his clothes…his clothes when he was still a toddler…" _She pulled away from him and immediately looked at him and blushed hard.

"What?" Toushiro asked.

"Kyaaaa!" Momo gripped the sheets of her futon and shoved it at him. She also threw the pillows at him.

"What the—! What's your problem, Hinamori?" Toushiro yelled.

"Shiro-chan! You idiot! Wear something!" Momo yelled as she looked away and covered her very red face with her two hands. Upon hearing this, Toushiro looked down at his body and realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He blushed. He totally forgot that the robes he wore earlier were just for toddlers. Since he's back to normal, those robes weren't enough to cover his body. _"Oh, crap. She saw me naked! DAMN!"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Please Review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_Here's Chapter 17! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter… I appreciate it… ^^ Sorry if I was in a hurry on writing this… It's just I don't have much time left because my classes going to start next Monday! XD So excited.. Yayyy! hehe_

_**Kilik Saiyaku-Captain Green: **__Haha, sorry about that… English wasn't really our native language so that's why… I admit I wasn't really that good in English.. *sighs*But I'm trying my best to improve it. I hope my grammar will improve someday… hehe ^^' And also, I was in a hurry that's why I skipped. My classes going to start soon and I'm afraid I can't be able to write more often. I appreciate what you said and I'll try my best to improve my writing and grammar skills. Anyway, thank you very much! -^_^-_

_**toshirolovr94, Shannon Hitsugaya & peachysnowFan: **__Thanks for your reviews and concern… Yes, my mom is okay now… -^_^-_

_Thank you guys! XD_

_~m0m0-hImE_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Toushiro was now walking down on 10th Division's hallways going to his office. He was now fully dressed on his standard Shinigami uniform with his captain's haori. He was still pondering about Momo's actions earlier.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_H-Here's your clothes, Shiro-chan…" Momo said as she reached her hands out to give his clothes with her head bent down. Toushiro, who was wrapped with Momo's blanket, turned around and got his clothes from her hands._

"_I'll leave you for awhile so you can put your clothes on." Before Toushiro can say anything, Momo quickly dashed out of the room and closed the door shut._

"_What's with her?" Toushiro thought to himself. He shrugged it off and proceeded to put his clothes on._

_Meanwhile, Momo was waiting at the balcony outside of her room. She took a glance at her room. She sighed. "Mou… What's wrong with me? Why I felt so uncomfortable with Shiro-chan..? My heart is beating so fast, and my face felt so warm…" She thought as she sighed again. "Is it because…Is it because of my feelings for him?"She snapped back to reality when she heard the door opened. She turned around and looked behind her. She saw Toushiro standing, wearing his Shinigami clothes that she got from him room._

"_Sorry if I made you get my clothes on my room..And thank you…" Toushiro softly said before giving her a small smile. Momo felt her face heat up. She looked down and started fidgeting. Toushiro raised an eyebrow at her action and looked at her confusingly._

"_A-Anou… Y-You're very welcome…" Momo said shyly as awkward silence began to envelop them._

"_I..I think…you should go back to your division now…" Momo suddenly said and went inside her room. "Well… Ja Ne!" Before Toushiro could utter a word, she immediately closed the door. "What's with her?" Toushiro thought. He sighed._

"_Well then..I'm leaving now, Hinamori… Ja.." with that said, he started to walk away._

_** -End of Flashback-**_

_"I wonder what's wrong with her… Maybe I'll talk to her later…"_ Toushiro thought as he reached his office and opened the door.

Rangiku was lying down on the couch with some bottles of bottles scattered on the table. She opened her eyes when she heard the door opened. She sat up and turned to look at the door. She saw her captain standing on the doorway. Rangiku blinked.

"EH? Taicho? Is that you?" Matsumoto exclaimed. Toushiro's eyes twitched in irritation.

"No, I'm not. Maybe I'm your 3rd seat!" Toushiro shot back at her.

"You're so mean, taicho…" Rangiku pouted.

"Who do you think I am? Have you forgotten I'm still your captain? So how come you asked if it's me?" Toushiro said angrily. Rangiku ignored him and jumped out of the couch and ran towards him.

"Kyaaaaaa! Welcome back, taichoooooo!" Rangiku squealed as she gave him a death hug.

"Argh! M-Matsumoto! L-LET ME GO! I.. I CAN'T BREATH! Damn it!" Toushiro yelled as he tries to break free.

"Oops." She quickly pulled away. Toushiro back away a bit and coughed for a few times, catching his breath. "Sumimasen, taicho… I got carried away… hehehehe.." Rangiku said.

"And by the way, how's the paper works? Did you do them?" Toushiro asked. Upon hearing that, Rangiku went back to the couch sloppily and _acted _like she was dizzy and lay back down on the couch again.

"I was about to do the paperwork but I felt dizzy suddenly. I'm very sorry, taicho.. I'm really not feeling well." Rangiku said. A large anime vein popped over Toushiro's head.

"Oh really? Awhile ago, you're squealing like a strangled ostrich and now you're saying YOU'RE NOT FEELING WELL?" Toushiro said. "Do you think you can fool me with that lame acting of yours? I'm not stupid! Hurry up and finish all the paper works!" Toushiro yelled angrily. But Rangiku acted as if she didn't hear him.

"Matsumoto…" Toushiro said in a threatening tone. "Are you going to do all the paperworks or I'll turn all the sakes here in Soul Society into ice cubes?" Rangiku quickly sat up and looked at him with her eyes widened.

"Taichou! You're kidding, right?" Rangiku asked.

"Do I look like I'm just kidding?" Toushiro shot back at her.

"Mou! You're so mean, taichou!" Rangiku whimpered.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Toushiro snapped at her.

"But—" Matsumoto stopped when her captain turn around and opened the door."Where are you going, taicho?"

"I'm going to turn all of your beloved sakes into ice cubes. I'm going to start on your room." Toushiro said.  
"WHAT? Wait, Taicho! I'm going to do all the paper works now!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Fine. Do it or else—"

"Yes, I'm going to do it! Just don't harm my sakes! Pleeeeeease!" Rangiku gave him a pleading look.

"Okay, fine.."Toushiro said. Just then, a hell butterfly came in. Toushiro reached out his right hand and the hell butterfly landed on his hand.

"Hmmm, a captain's meeting, huh.." Toushiro mumbled. After he got the message, the hell butterfly left.

"What is it about, taicho?" Rangiku asked. Toushiro turned to look at her.

"A Captain's meeting. I'm leaving now. So while I'm at the meeting, start doing all the paper works." Toushiro said.

"Hai!" Rangiku replied was about to leave when he stopped and turned to look at his lieutenant again.

"Oh yeah.. Since I'm _merciful_, I'm giving you 24 hours to finish it all." With that said, he exited the room and closed the door.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Rangiku screamed in disbelief. Toushiro heard Rangiku's scream from afar. He couldn't help but smirked. _"Well…That's my punishment for calling me 'sneaky little brat' when I was still a toddler and for not doing you work…"_ He thought and grinned triumphantly as he left the 10th Division.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Please review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_Waaaahhh! I'm very sorry for the late update… It's pretty short than the other chapters… I've been sooooo busy since the start of my classes… And we have our preliminary exams still on-going… _

___**NOTE:** I have a poll on my profile about what I should update next after I finish Toushiro, the Toddler... Please vote out... Thanks.. :)_  
Anyway, here's the Chapter 18… 

_Hmm, I decided to make this story a little longer for more HitsuHina fluff! ^o^  
Well, here's the spoiler for the next chapter: Toushiro is going to have a dinner together! Well, it's more like a date (for other people). But will their "date" go well without any interruptions?_

_Let's find out next chapter! So stay tuned!  
Please leave a review.. That's my only motivation…  
Once again, thank you guys for all your support! Love ya, guys! See you again! -^_^-_

_~m0m0-hImE_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Toushiro was now walking down on the 1st Division's halls. Their captain's meeting was already ended. It was just about the new schedules regarding about the changing of guards.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-taicho!" Kyouraku greeted him from behind. He stopped on his tracks and turned to face them. "It's really nice to see you back to normal!"

"Yeah, it is! But I felt bad a little since I was planning to give you some candies…" Ukitake said as he sighs while Toushiro raised an eyebrow on what he said. "Nevermind, since you're finally back to normal, I'll just give this box of candies as my 'welcome back' gift!" Ukitake took a large blue box tied with a ribbon out of nowhere.

"A-Ah, no, it's okay..." Toushiro said as he back away a bit.

"Come on, little Shiro.. Don't be shy.." Ukitake insisted as he shoved the large blue box unto Toushiro's hands.

"Hey, let's have a welcome back party for Hitsugaya-taicho!" Kyouraku yelled as he took a bottle of sake out of nowhere too. "Come on, Hitsugaya-taicho! Let's drink together!"

"No, t-thanks…But I don't drink." Toushiro replied. _"Where the heck they hid those things?" _He thought confusedly.

"Aww, come on… Just this once, join us.." Kyouraku insisted.

"The answer is still NO." Toushiro replied coldly.

"You're such a party pooper, Hitsugaya-taicho…" Kyouraku pouted earning a glare from Toushiro.

"Pouting like that doesn't really suits you, taicho…You look like an _idiot_." Nanao said who appeared behind Kyouraku suddenly.  
"You're so mean, Nanao-chan…" Kyouraku made a hurt look.

"Quit that, taicho…It's disgusting.." Nanao said coldly.

"Wahh! Nanao-chan was so mean!" Kyouraku whimpered."Oh yeah, what are you doing here,Nanao-chan? You're supposed to be on the headquarters, right?" Kyouraku asked with his expression changed.

"I just want to be sure that you're not going anywhere, goofing around and drinking sakes again…" Nanao replied. "Excuse us, Hitsugaya-taicho, Ukitake-taicho…" Nanao bowed and left not before not dragging away her captain. Toushiro sighed and turned to look at Ukitake.

"I'll get going too, Ukitake…" Toushiro said.

"Ah… Bye…" Ukitake smiled. Toushiro just merely nodded and was about to leave when Ukitake called him.

"Little Shiro, if you want more candies, just drop by on my office!" Ukitake said with a big grin on his face.

"Err, no thanks…Ja!" Toushiro sweat dropped a little before leaving. As he left the 1st Division headquarters, he sighed as he stared at the large blue box on his arms. _"Geez… Where should I put this large box of candies..?" _Toushiro thought. _"Hmm, maybe, I'll give it to my 10__th__ division's members…"_ He looked up on now dark sky. _"It's already that late, huh?"_ Then a certain raven haired girl appeared on his thoughts. _"I wonder if she had taken her dinner already…"_ He thought, worrying that she might not be eating her dinner. _"Maybe I'll ask her out for dinner…" _ His lips curved upwards at the thought. Then realization hit him, stopping on his tracks. _"A dinner just the two of us…. Two of us… dinner… It's just like a….a….date?"_ Toushiro blush a little and shook his head. _"Argh, it's a little too far… It's just a date! No! I mean, a DINNER!_" Toushiro thought as he made his way going to the 5th Division. _**"Admit it. You really want to ask her out for a DATE and not just only a dinner…"**_Someone's voice interrupted his thoughts. _"What the..? Hyourinmaru! Don't just appear so suddenly!"_ Toushiro yelled angrily at his thoughts. _**"Hmph, I know you very well, master. I know you really love Hinamori-fukutaicho for a long time now…Why don't you just confess to her since you know already that she does have the same feelings for you?"**_ Hyourinmaru said. _"Shut up,Hyourinmaru. I know what I'm doing. I'll confess to her soon but not now!" _Toushiro shot back. _**"Whatever, master.."**_

"Geez, even my own zanpaktou was being nosy too…" Toushiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. As he reached the 5th Division, he immediately went straight to Momo's room. He knocked on the door but not before bracing himself. It's not too long when the door opened revealing the raven haired lieutenant.

"U-Umm, why are you here, Shiro-chan? Did you forget something?" Momo asked trying not to blush at the sight of her childhood friend that she has a strong feelings for.

"Uh…I was just thinking…" Momo looked at with a confused look. _"It's now or never…"_ Toushiro thought with determination.

"Umm, have you taken your dinner already?" Toushiro asked. Momo shook her head. "Me too.. so.. I was just thinking…if you can go out with me for dinner?" Toushiro asked. Momo's face expression lightened up with delight upon hearing that. _"H-He…He's asking me to go out with me! It's just the two of us…"_ Momo blushed shyly._"Just the two of us… Eh? Just the two of us…__**alone**__?" _She blushed more when it finally dawned to her. _"I-It's…It's like a date…" _She thought as she looked down and smiled shyly.

"It's like a date just the two of us.." Momo mumbled. But Toushiro heard this and caught the blush on her face. Suddenly, he sensed a familiar reiatsu neaby. _"Someone's here…"_ He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Umm, we're just going to eat our dinner..It's not like a date, bedwetter Momo…" Upon hearing that, Momo's expression changed. She frowned and turned around to go inside her room.

"Okay. I'll just fix myself for a minute." Momo replied, a bit hurt, and slammed the door shut. Toushiro turned around and slapped his forehead. _"Ugh! Nice move, Toushiro! Now she's mad!" _ Toushiro thought as he let out a sigh of defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo was busy fixing her hair bun while frowning. She sighed. She got her pillow and buried her face on it. _"Shiro-chan…Mou…Shattering my hopes like that…_" She whimpered.

"You're such a jerk, Shiro-chan!" she screamed still burying her face on the pillow thus muffling her scream that only herself can hear. _"But…I have no right to get mad at him… It's not his fault… It's not like he likes me or what… It's just a dinner…Yeah, a dinner…" _She lifted her head and wiped the few tears away on her eyes. She looked up on the mirror and fixed herself again.

Toushiro was tapping his right foot on the floor while waiting at her when the door opened, revealing his childhood friend.

"Took you long enough…" Toushiro said.

"Sorry… Let's go…" Momo tried to smile.

"Okay, let's go…" Toushiro replied. When they left, a certain someone left its hiding spot.

"Hmmm…Whitey-chan and Peachy are on a date! Hmmm, interesting! Hehehe…"

* * *

There's an awkward silence while they're making their way to the restaurant. Toushiro would give a few glances at Momo every minute. _"Now it's really awkward now… It's your fault, Toushiro…" _Toushiro thought as he blames himself.

"S-Sorry about earlier…I…I didn't meant it… I didn't mind if we consider this as a…date…" Toushiro mumbled that only he and Momo can hear. Upon hearing that, Momo jerked her head on the side and look at him, blushing.

"A-Ano… What did you just said?" Momo asked, hoping.

"I said nothing…" Toushiro said and looked away.

"Mou, don't be like that, Shiro-chan…" Momo pouted.

"It's your fault for not paying attention on your surroundings…" Toushiro replied.

"So mean, Shiro-chan…" Momo pouted even more and looked away as well. _"Hmmp, hiding your feelings again…"_

_"Argh, you did it again, Toushiro.. You're such a jerk…"_ Toushiro thought angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in 10th Division, Rangiku was busy signing all the paper works that her captain left for her. Suddenly, someone barged in.

"Ran-chan! " Yachiru screamed cheerfully making Rangiku jumped in surprise. She turned to look at the door.

"What do you want?" an annoyed Rangiku asked.

"Peachy and White-chan are on a date!" Yachiru beamed happily.

"Peachy and Whitey-chan…?" Rangiku raised an eyebrow and stared at her confusedly.

"Yep! I saw them in 5th Division earlier! Whitey-chan asked Peachy out on a date!" Yachiru exclaimed. Realization finally hit Rangiku.

"Really? Are you sure?" Rangiku asked her with widened eyes. Yachiru nodded happily.

"Kyaaa! Finally! I must see that long-awaited date between Taicho and Hinamori!" Rangiku screamed happily but once she saw the paper works that was on her table, her mood changed.

"But…If I didn't finish this…then my sakes…my precious sakes…" Rangiku whimpered and plopped down on her table. Yachiru jumped towards her table and nudged her.

"But it's Peachy and Whitey-chan's date!" Yachiru exclaimed. Rangiku looked at her while deciding what she would do. After a few minutes of thinking, she came up with her decision. She stood up and raised a fist on the air.

"Yosh! I don't care about what will happen to my precious sakes! All I want is my captain's happiness! It's just once in a lifetime so I, his lieutenant, should better witness it! Let's go, Yachiru!" Rangiku exclaimed. Yachiru nodded happily and soon left but not before grabbing a camera.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_ Please review._

_ Thanks._

* * *

_ Finally, I can able to update! Whoa, this chapter was kinda long… I'm sorry it's not yet the real date. It would be next chapter. So stay tuned for you to know what will happen to their 'date'… hehe_

_ I'm getting busier as time passed by… So expect me to update it a little late... Hope you'll understand… I'm trying my best to update it for you, guys… Even my schedule is full; I always find time to write this… Thank you so much guys for reading and reviewing my stories… I will be very thankful forever… Thank you for your patience and support! You're the ones that motivate me…Love ya guys! Don't forget to review! Thank you! See you again on my next update! -^_^-_

_ ~m0m0-hImE_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"We're here…" Toushiro said. Momo looked up at him then on the expensive-looking building in front of her.  
"Umm, it looks expensive here, Shiro-chan…" Momo said as she looked at Toushiro with a worried expression. Toushiro just smirked at her.  
"How much money do you think a captain like me receives?" Toushiro said. Momo pouted and blushed in embarrassment.

"Mou…" Momo muttered. Toushiro just chuckled at her expression. _"She can be really cute with her childish expressions…" _ Toushiro blushed at the thought.  
"Uhh, let's come inside now.." Toushiro said.

"Umm, okay!" Momo replied as she smiled at him. They soon entered the restaurant, unaware of a familiar shinigami spying on them.  
"Hmm, so it's really true… Aww, my captain's finally growing up!" the blonde-haired female shinigami said as she peeked out from the bushes while holding a camera on her hands. "I'm so proud of you, taicho~!" she squealed softly in delight and stood up from the bushes revealing herself as none other than, Rangiku Matsumoto.  
"Hey Yachiru, let's follow them inside…" Rangiku said as she glanced at her fellow little pink-haired lieutenant that was now dozing off. Rangiku sweat dropped a bit and then sighed. _"How come she dozed off so easily? Now, how am I supposed to witness my taichou's first date ever? I just can't leave Yachiru-chan here…" _Rangiku thought. Just then, something caught Rangiku's attention. She saw the 8th Division lieutenant passing by.

"Ah! Nanao-chan!" Rangiku called out her fellow lieutenant. Nanao stopped on her tracks when she heard someone called her. She turned her head on her left side and saw Rangiku waving at her on the bushes.  
"Areh? Rangiku-san?" Nanao muttered confusedly. Rangiku motioned her to come closer. Nanao obliged and she slowly walked towards Rangiku.  
"What are you doing there in the bushes?" Nanao asked.  
"I need you to do me a favor…" Rangiku said while grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo and Toushiro have taken their seats on the table that the waitress motioned for them to sit. The waitress handed out the menus to both of them for them to choose their foods.  
"You may choose your orders now. I will just wait here until you finish choosing out.."The waitress said. Momo scanned the menu same goes with Toushiro.  
"Shiro-chan…Umm, the foods are sure expensive here…" Momo muttered at him.  
"Hinamori, its okay… I'll pay." Toushiro reassured here as he focused his attention on the menu again.  
"B-But— " Momo was cut off by Toushiro.  
"I said it's okay.. Just order what you want…and don't call me Shiro-chan in public." Toushiro replied back.  
"Mou, Shiro-chan—"  
"I just said don't call me Shiro-chan…bed-wet-ter Mo-Mo.." Toushiro teased as he said his her that.  
"N-Na-Nani..?"  
"Well, if you keep calling me that, I'll call you by your 'famous' nickname as well." Toushiro smirked at her. Momo just glared at him and then pouted.  
"Hmmp… You're so mean, Hit-su-ga-ya-tai-chou…" Momo said as he mimicked the way he said her nickname awhile ago. Toushiro grinned in victory as he looked at her face. _"I so wanna pinch that pink cheeks whenever I teased her…"_ Toushiro thought. Realization hit him about his current thoughts._"Ugh, what the hell I've been thinking…I becoming so out of the character…"_ Toushiro mentally slapped himself.  
_"Oh well… What a cute love quarrel between this couple.. They're adorable…" _The waitress thought after witnessing the cute exchange between the two. She giggled and this caused the two of them to glance on her direction._ "Oops…" _She cleared her throat.  
"Oh sorry.. I just found you two so…adorable together…" The waitress said as she flashed a sweet smile at them. Toushiro and Momo blushed at the comment. They glanced to each other only to find their selves blush even more. They quickly hid by looking down on their menus. The waitress felt the sudden awkwardness between the two of them.  
"Umm, so have you already decided what are you going to order?" the waitress asked in order to clear the building cloud of awkwardness between them.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry.. Well, uh…I like to order..a bowl of rice and *Yakiniku, please…" Momo said as the waitress took out a small notepad and write down, Momo's order.  
"Why were you ordered only those?" Toushiro asked.  
"Umm..—" Toushiro sighed.  
"Well, I will order *Oden, *Gyoza, 2 cups of *Sakurayu and rice." Toushiro said as Momo gaped at him.

"Why did you order too much food?" Momo asked.  
"What's the problem with that? It was dinner and I haven't even taken my lunch earlier plus you ordered only *Yakiniku." Toushiro replied.  
"Are those all you want to order, sir?" the waitress interrupted.  
"Yes."  
"Well then I'll take my leave now. Please wait for your order. It will be there after a few minutes.." with that said, the waitress took the menus and left. Silence engulfed them for a moment until Toushiro decided to break it.  
"Uhh, I'm just going to the restroom…" Toushiro said. Momo looked at him and then nodded. Toushiro stood up from his seat and walk towards where the restroom is. When he was out of sight, Momo wandered her eyes around her. The restaurant was adorned by paper lanterns. They were oval in shape and light yellow-orange in color like the color of the rising sun every morning. There were also shoji screen dividers that divides every table on the restaurant and bamboos that were placed over a medium-sized vases. To summarize, the restaurant is really relaxing. She liked it here. She was grateful that Toushiro took her out for a date in such nice and relaxing place. Momo's eyes widened as realization hit her. _"No, it's not a date! It's just…a..dinner… Yes, a dinner…"_ Momo thought as she mentally hit herself for thinking such things. As she continued to look around, she failed to notice a person who approached her.

"Ah! If isn't Hinamori-fukutaicho? Good evening… What are you doing here?" a dark-blue haired shinigami said making Momo jumped in surprised on her seat. She turned around and looked up.  
"Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to surprise you." The dark-blue haired shinigami said. "I'm Takamura Shouta. I'm the 8th Division 5th seat." He added while smiling sweetly.  
"Oh…" that was all Momo could say.  
"Are you alone? Do you want me to join yo—"  
"I would never try if I were you." A cold voice interrupted them. They were both startled and looked towards the direction where the voice was, and only to find the 10th Division Captain with his eyebrows twitching in irritation while emitting a very familiar cold aura.  
"Oh, I-I don't know that y-you're here, Hitsugaya-taicho…" Takamura said sweat dropping.  
"Now you know. So leave already because you're disturbing our _**date.**_" Toushiro said not failing to add a stress on the last word. Momo blushed upon hearing that. Takamura immediately dashed off in fear of being frozen to death. Toushiro sighed and sit back down on his seat across Momo.  
"S-Shi-Shiro-chan—"  
"Here's your order!" Momo was interrupted by the waiter as he put down the foods on their table. Once he was done setting all the foods on the table, the waiter bowed at them and then left.

"Let's eat. I'm starving." Toushiro said as he reached for the chopticks.  
"U-Umm, yeah…" Momo muttered and reached for her chopticks as well and they began to eat.

* * *

"What the hell? Taicho is sooooo boring… Can't they go all lovey-dovey and stuff like feeding each other or kissing? This is so boring." Rangiku grumbled as she watched the two childhood friends eat inside the restaurant from a window not far away from their table. She was with Nanao who carries the sleeping Yachiru on her back. _"I really should have helped her…Geez…"_ Nanao thought as she remembered the favor that Rangiku asked.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Areh? Rangiku-san?" Nanao muttered confusedly. Rangiku motioned her to come closer. Nanao obliged and she slowly walked towards Rangiku.  
"What are you doing there in the bushes?" Nanao asked.  
"I need you to do me a favor…" Rangiku said while grinning._

"_What is it?" Nanao asked.  
"Can you please carry Yachiru for me for awhile?" Rangiku said as she shoves the sleeping Yachiru on Nanao's arm before she could even reply. "Thank you so much, Nanao!" Rangiku said as she beamed happily at her and then sprinted going to the restaurant.  
"Ah! W-Wait, Rangiku-san!" Nanao called out for Rangiku as she follows her not before placing Yachiru on her back giving her a piggy back ride._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"A-Anou..Rangiku-san…I think we should go back now.. If Hitsugaya-taicho found out about this—" She stopped midway when she felt something moved on her back. She glanced to her back only to find Yachiru fully awake and staring inside the restaurant and drooling. The back of her uniform felt damp. That was when realization hit her hard as she stared down from Yachiru to the back of her uniform. Nanao's eyes widened in horror. _"S-She's…practically drooling on my uniform!"_  
"Gyaaaaahhhhhh!" Nanao cried out loudly.

* * *

Nanao's scream heard loudly all over the restaurant. Momo choked out of her *Sakurayu.  
"E-Eh? What was that just now…?" Momo said as she looked side by side.  
"It's nothing. Just eat. Maybe that's a mouse's cry after getting caught in a trap." Toushiro said as he continued to gobble the food.  
"Mou… A mouse's scream can't be that loud…" Momo said. Toushiro looked up at her and smirked.  
"So you think a mouse can scream?" Toushiro said in a teasing manner.  
"Mou, Shiro-chan! That was not what I meant.." Momo replied back as she puffed her cheeks in anger. Toushiro chuckled at her expression and stopped when he suddenly heard Momo giggled.  
"What?" Toushiro asked.  
"You're like a little child, Shiro-chan…" Momo said between her giggles. A vein popped over his head at her comment.  
"Why, you bed wetter—"  
"Come closer… Here, I'll wipe it…" Momo said as she get her table napkin and reached for Toushiro's face to wiped the bits of food on his jaw and lower cheek. She was about to withdraw her hand after cleaning his jaw and lower cheek when Toushiro held her hand on his left cheek and leaned in to her touch as he closes his eyes. Momo blushed at his action and tried to tugged her hand back but Toushiro tightened his gripped on her hand more. Toushiro opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Momo…I…I—"  
"Oh well, the two young lovebirds are here!" a familiar voice interrupted their moment. They were both startled and Momo withdrew her hand immediately as Toushiro mentally cursed whoever the bastard that ruined their moment. Momo and Toushiro looked beside their table where the culprit was standing only to find the grinning Kyouraku.

"Yo!" He greeted as he raised his hand.  
"Kyouraku?" Toushiro blurted out a little too loud. Toushiro glared daggers towards him for ruining his and Momo's moment.  
"Ahaha.. Why are you glaring at me as if you're going to cut me into immeasurable pieces, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Kyouraku asked.  
_"Yes…I so wanna cut you into immeasurable pieces for ruining our moment…"_ Toushiro said angrily as he continued glaring at his fellow captain.  
"Kyouraku! Why are you there?" Ukitake said as he enters the scene. "So Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho were also here?" Ukitake said as he looked back and forth on the two young shinigamis. As if sensing the situation, he pushed Kyouraku away. "Ahaha, I'm very sorry for disturbing. Please continue your _date_…" Ukitake said while smiling at the two of them as he raised his right hand to wave at them. When they were out of sight, Toushiro sighed. _"Seriously, can't we enjoy our date without any interruption? And…earlier, I almost…almost confessed to her…"_Toushiro thought as he sighed again.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Please review.  
Thanks._

* * *

_***Yakiniku**__ – grilled meat or it can be __referred to several things. Vegetables such as bite-sized onion, carrot, cabbage, mushrooms, and bell pepper are usually grilled together. Grilled ingredients are dipped in a sauce known as__tare__before being eaten._

_***Oden**__ - A nabe dish prepared with various fish cakes, daikon, boiled eggs, konyaku and__kombu seaweed__, boiled over many hours in a__soya sauce-__based soup._

_***Gyoza**__ - Gyoza are dumplings with a filling usually made of minced__vegetables__and ground meat. Gyoza were introduced to Japan from China. In Japan gyoza are usually prepared by frying them._

_***Sakurayu**__ - an herbal tea made with pickled cherry blossoms._

* * *

_Hello everyone! I'm back again! XD  
Hmm, after 4 months of not updating, here's the chapter 20! Thank you very much for your patience and I'm very sorry for making you wait that long. I was just really busy and focused on my studies. My course is not getting much tougher than before. I hope you understand. ^^  
And now I'm in charge for my brother's website design and for maintenance of it. It was such a hard task for a student like me but I hope I can do it so wish me luck guys.. (^o^) If I'm motivated enough, I'll write and post my new oneshots one of these days…  
See you again for my next update.. Thank you so much guys!  
I hope to see your reviews so it will motivate me! Thank you again! -^_^-_

~m0m0-hImE

* * *

_**erik: **__I'm sorry but your accusation is wrong. I never 'stole' the exploding spiders from Naruto just to be clear. I just came up with that idea by myself and I never ever used or even thought of any anime especially Naruto, just to based some parts of my story. Actually I have never watch nor read Naruto for several years now and I have a habit of skipping some parts of the story when I'm reading a manga. The word 'stole' is very unnecessary word to describe it. You can say it was 'based' from it, although I didn't ever based it with anything else. Plus, the appearance exploding spiders from Naruto is completely different from mine. Do you want me to draw a picture of it just to prove that it's my own idea? Well if you understand now, thank you… ^^_


	21. Chapter 21 : The Final Chapter

_(Author's Note: I'm sorry for updating so late. I just wanted to inform you that this chapter will be the last chapter of Toushiro, the Toddler. Just read my other announcement below at the end of this chapter. With no further delay, here's the Final Chapter of Toushiro, the Toddler.)_

* * *

Chapter 21:

Toushiro sighed for the umpteenth time that night ever since they left the restaurant. Seriously, this night was a mess. He and Momo were now walking on the Rukongai forest. He can still remember how Kyouraku interrupted their 'moment' until Nanao barged in the restaurant through the window. They really created a commotion back there. Oh how embarrassed and pissed he was, due to Rangiku's constant teasing before they left the restaurant, who also came in during the commotion that Kyouraku, Nanao,Rangiku and Yachiru created. He sighed once again.

-_**Flashback-**_

"_Come closer… Here, I'll wipe it…" Momo said as she got her table napkin and reached for Toushiro's face to wiped the bits of food on his jaw and lower cheek. She was about to withdraw her hand after cleaning his jaw and lower cheek when Toushiro held her hand on his left cheek and leaned in to her touch as he closes his eyes. Momo blushed at his action and tried to tug her hand back but Toushiro tightened his grip on her hand even more. Toushiro opened his eyes and looked at her._

_Ohohohoho, this is the best part! I can't wait! Come on, taicho! Come on!" Matsumoto laughed and squealed quietly in delight as she watches the scene with sparkling eyes. Nanao just sighed in defeat who was sitting quietly beside her._

"_Neh, Rangiku-sa—"_

"_Shhhhh! Be quiet! This is a once in a lifetime moment that I will witnessed!" Rangiku interrupted whatever Nanao was going to say._

"_Momo…I…I—"_

_"Oh well, the two young lovebirds are here!" a familiar voice interrupted their moment. They were both startled and Momo withdrew her hand immediately as Toushiro mentally cursed whoever the bastard that ruined their moment. Momo and Toushiro looked beside their table where the culprit was standing only to find grinning Kyouraku._

_ "WHAT THE HELL!" Rangiku yelled a little loud when Kyouraku interrupted them. "For a moment, it was so perfect! But…But, Kyouraku-taicho ruined it! Damn!" Rangiku wailed. Nanao's right ear perked up upon hearing her captain's name. Nanao's head jerked towards Rangiku._

_ "Wha—Did you just say that taicho is here?" Nanao asked._

_ "Yeah, what –" Upon hearing that, Nanao stood up, dropping the sleeping Yachiru in the process and looked inside the restaurant through the window. A vein popped over her head as she saw Kyouraku, that was now being pushed by Jushiro away from the two young shinigami._

_ "That man…" Nanao opened the window in front of her and jumped over it._

"_AHHH! So this is where you are!" Nanao yelled as she pointed at Kyouraku, startling all the people inside the restaurant at the same time._

"_Oh crap, she found me." Kyouraku thought as he sweat dropped._

"_Oh Hi, Nanao-chan! What a nice way of entering the restaurant! What brings you here? Do you want a nice dinner with me then?" Kyouraku teased her while smiling. Upon hearing that, Nanao reddened because of embarrassment and anger. She raised her fist in front of her, shaking lightly because of her anger._

"_You…What kind of captain are you? Leaving your lieutenant do all the work while you're just goofing around! No wonder your drinking buddy is Rangiku-san because, both of you are the same when it comes to work, always escaping and goofing off somewhere!" Nanao said. Upon hearing what she said, Rangiku stood up from where she was hiding all this time._

"_Hey! That—"She was interrupted when her captain yelled her name._

"_Matsumoto!"_

"_Ohh, Hi taicho!" Rangiku waved at him as she approached their table where her captain was sitting. "I don't know that you were here.. hehehehe… Oh so you have a date with your Momo-chan? Awwww, how romantic of you, taicho.." Rangiku teased that made Momo and Toushiro blushed. _

"_What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to finish all the paper works?" Toushiro yelled. "Oh crap!" Rangiku thought. She began think of possible answer to his question. She was saved when Jushiro interrupted them, or so she thought._

"_Young Shiro-chan, we'll be going now!" Jushiro waved at them._

"_Bye, Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-chan!" Kyouraku waved at them while he was being dragged by Nanao who was holding him on his Shinigami uniform's collar. "Be gentle with your captain, Nanao-chan.." He said to Nanao._

"_Shut up! You're going back with me to the 8__th__ Division." Nanao huffed as she continued to drag her captain, exiting the restaurant._

"_Oh yeah, taicho, I'll be going as well. Bye—" Rangiku was about to leave when Toushiro stopped her._

"_Oh wait, Matsumoto. I'm not still finish talking to you yet." Toushiro said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Rangiku turned towards him nervously._

"_So… ..HERE?" Toushiro said word by word._

"_Umm, well…I..I just decided to stop by! Yeah, that's it! Hehehe…" Matsumoto replied. Toushiro narrowed his eyes at her._

"_Oh sure… So have about the paperworks? Did you finished them ALL? I bet you DID finished them since you were here, LOITERING around." Toushiro said once again as he glared at her. Rangiku gulped. "Oh God, I was so DEAD."She thought._

"_Oh well..umm..You see… I..I—" She was interrupted when the now awake Yachiru jumped at her back, making the camera she was holding all this time, drop on the floor._

"_Oh no! The Camera!" Rangiku wailed as she tried to reach the broken camera on the floor. "The pictures! NOOOOO!" She thought depressingly._

"_Ran-chan! You're sooooo bad! Why did you leave me out there?" Yachiru wailed as she keeps pulling her hair._

"_Ow! Ow! Owwww!" Rangiku whimpered._

"_What's the meaning of that, Matsumoto?" Toushiro glared at her as he pointed the broken camera._

"_Ohhh! Umm… I've..decided to—Oww! I've decided to take some pictures of the moon! Oh yeah, it was full moon tonight. It was so beautiful out there! Oww! Hey, quit that already! It hurts" Rangiku wailed as she tries to get Yachiru off of her back. She can hear people snickering at them. Toushiro just glared daggers at her._

"_Let's go, Hinamori.." Toushiro said as he stood up from his seat._

"_Already?" Momo asked._

"_Yeah.. There's no point of staying here any longer…" Toushiro said as he called the waiter and asked for the bill. He paid the total amount of the food they have eaten._

"_Let's go." Toushiro said as he motioned Momo to follow._

"_You're leaving already?" Rangiku asked as she managed to get Yachiru off of her back. Yachiru held her hand and bit it."Ouch! Quit that!" Rangiku said as she snatched the sandwich from an old man eating beside her and stuffed it on Yachiru's mouth. Momo sweat dropped at them._

"_Umm, yes,were' leaving, Rangiku-san… Do you want to come with us?" Momo asked._

"_No, Hinamori. She's not coming with us. Let's go already." Toushiro said as he held Momo's hand._

"_Oh, don't worry about me, Hinamori. Taicho just want to be ALONE with you." Rangiku said while grinning. Momo blushed at her statement while Toushiro glared at Rangiku._

"_Shut up, Matsumoto." Toushiro huffed._

"_Just admit it, Taicho… You don't want me to come along because you wanted to be alone with her… So sly, Taicho…" Rangiku teased. A vein popped over his head._

"_Uruse! Say goodbye to your precious sakes because you will not be able to see any of them tomorrow!" Toushiro said angrily as he dragged Momo and exited the restaurant leaving Rangiku and Yachiru._

"_What? Wait, taichooooooo!"_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

He sighed again. Momo noticed this.

"Shiro-chan, are you alright?" Momo asked. Toushiro seemed to be startled a bit to her sudden question.

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright." Toushiro replied back.

"You sure?" Momo asked again.

"Yeah… How about you? Are you tired?" Toushiro asked.

"Hmm, nope! I'm far from tired." She said as he gave him a reassuring smile.

"That's good." Toushiro muttered.

"There's a falls near here. Is it okay with you if we go there, Shiro-chan?" Momo said as he looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm, that's a good idea." Toushiro commented as he gave her a slight smile. Momo squealed in delight as she grabbed his hand and lead him where the falls was.

* * *

It took them a few minutes to reach their destination. The moon's rays was reflected at the river in front of them, making the water sparkled like there were diamonds splayed on it. Momo stopped on her tracks and sat at the one of the large boulders there. She motioned Toushiro to sit as well. Toushiro sat beside her as Momo looked up at the bright moon.

"Rangiku-san was right. The moon was so beautiful tonight." Momo said. Toushiro took a glance at her taking in her beautiful features before turning his attention on the bright moon above them.

"Yeah… But not as beautiful as you…" Toushiro mumbled but Momo heard it clearly.

"Eh?" Momo looked at him while blushing. "Are you serious, Shiro-chan?" Toushiro didn't answer; instead he locked his eyes with her. They remained looking at each other's eyes for a moment.

"Momo…" He was sure that his heart was beating so hard and fast now.

"Umm…W-What is it Shiro-chan?" Momo asked nervously as she put her fist on her chest. She felt her heart beating so fast from his intense stare at her.

"Momo… I…I.. I just want to know..what you feels about me… I heard that you wanted to confess to me…Though, I wasn't sure about what you really feels about me yet.. I want to know.." Toushiro said slowly and straightforwardly. Momo was dumbfounded at his straightforwardness. She didn't expect that he would ask her that, NOW! She was so sure that she was blushing profusely right now.

To be truthful, Toushiro was very nervous as hell! Her silence didn't help either. He didn't know what was running into her head right now. He didn't know what she was going to reply to his question. He became even more nervous when Momo broke away her gaze at him and looked down.

"I…" Momo bit her lower lip in frustration and nervousness. Why she can't just say _it_ to him. Why it was so hard? Was it because she was nervous or because she was afraid of his answer? _"Should I really confess to him now? Was it so sudden?"_Momo thought. _"No… It should be now… I should…confess to him.. about what I really feels about him…"_ Momo thought with determination as she clutched her hakama. She slowly returned her gaze at Toushiro's eyes.

"Shiro-chan… Ever since then..ever since our childhood years, I've always thought of you as a good friend of mine." Momo started. Toushiro felt his heart slowly breaking into pieces at what she said. _"Just a friend?"_ He thought. He felt like his tears were going to fall from his eyes soon. He broke away his gaze from her as he looked down.

"Is that so…" Toushiro muttered preventing his voice from breaking.

"But…" Toushiro's eyes widened when he heard her spoke again but he kept his head down. "But when I met Aizen, I was so blinded of my admiration for him..that I…that I…I…" Momo started crying now as she pours her heart out. "that..I didn't notice your efforts to protect me.. your efforts to keep me safe… and your feelings.. I.. I love you, Shiro-chan! I've always love you! But I just tried to ignored it and kept it on myself because…I thought I don't deserve you because of my mistakes…I'm so sorry for my mistakes, Shiro-chan… But now, I'm sure of myself…whether it was one-sided love or not…I'm sure that I really love you with all my heart..no matter what…" Momo smiled lovingly at him as Toushiro jerked his head upwards and looked at her with his widened eyes.

"I-Is that…true?" Toushiro asked. Momo reached for his right cheek and caressed it gently.

"Yes… Aishiteru, Toushiro…" Momo leaned in forward and planted a gentle and loving kiss on his lips. Toushiro was surprised on her action at first but it's not that long when he kissed her back. His hand made its way on the back of her head to deepen their kiss, while his other hand wiped the remaining tears on her cheek and then caressed it afterwards. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss for some air. Momo looked at him and smiled. Toushiro just smiled back.

"I didn't expect that you'll be the first one to initiate the kiss…" Toushiro smirked.

"Mou… Don't tease me…" Momo pouted. "After all, you still haven't said that you love me too…"

"Okay…okay.." Toushiro leaned his forehead into hers. "Momo, I… I love you too… more than anyone else… ever since we're in our younger years..and until forever… Remember that.."

"I didn't know you could be that romantic!" Momo giggled as Toushiro chuckled.

"I could be that romantic only towards you…" Toushiro said as he gave her a peck on her lips. Momo giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Shiro-chan!" Momo said as she laughed.

"Hey, quit calling me that! Just call me Toushiro." Toushiro said as he tickled her sides making her laugh even more.

"Hahaha!, S-Shiro— I mean, Toushiro. Stop that! It really tickles!" Momo managed to say between the pits of her laughter. Toushiro obeyed and stopped tickling her.

"Do you want to go home now?" Toushiro asked her.

"Hmmm, I don't want to, at least not for now. I still want to savor this special moment with you…"Momo said as she smiled at him.

"Me too…" Toushiro agreed. Momo laid her head on his shoulders as she gazed at the sparkling water in front of them. It was just so beautiful. So perfect. Toushiro leaned down and kissed her forehead. He parted his lips from her forehead a little and whispered '_I love you' _that only he and she can hear. She smiled. He pulled back and leaned his head on her head. He intertwined their hands as he joined her take in the beautiful scenery before them. They smiled as they thought about their future at the same time…"_I can't see my future with someone else. I want to be with you, and only you. I want to face my future with you. You're the one who saved me from the depth of darkness. You're the light that God had sent to me.. I know I would never be alone anymore.._ _'Cause you were here, holding my hand, and guiding me to the future..The future where you and I will be together forever."_

_*****END*****_

* * *

**_*Aishiteru _**_**– **__I love you_

* * *

_Please review._

_Thanks._

* * *

_Yosh! I'm finally done with this story.. I hope you like the ending. I'm sorry if I hurried on writing this. I was sick for 3 days now with this troublesome cough and fluctuating fever. But I've managed to finish it for you, guys! I can now focus on my other stories. So as you voted, I will be updating "That's What We Are Destined For" next. So please stay tuned! Thank you! -^_^-_

_And I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing and supporting me all this time. It's so nice that you were there.. Thank you very much! _

_I also want to thank my Facebook siblings, __**Heidy, Alija, Claudia, Toka-chan and Lodel**__for supporting me all this time. Thank you for being my best friends and sisters. Thank you for all the love. I'm so grateful to have you. I love you so much my sisters! :3  
Thank you for my Ouji-sama, for being my inspiration and supporter. I hope to see you soon.. Aishiteru.. :3_

_And thank you so much for all the people who added this story on their Favorite list and Story Alert. I can't be able to mention all of you but thank you soooo much from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for adding me as your Favorite author and for also adding me on your Author Alert.  
Super thank you to all my reviewers: _

_**Aiko-love-Anime ,Geo Stelar, Thunder Claw03, Shannon Hitsugaya, Vamp97, serenity095, MewAqua1, KiRisH-KiRisH, icyangel27, Yin7, Becomeafan, toshiko-san21, tanithhh, azngurl113219, strawberrycream11, .Pie, FallenBleedingAngel, waterlilly43, Warrayfinson, Grimmjow (My Ouji-sama ^^), Aura, Momo-chan-Hinamori, YinYang94, KokomimicHan, Reader-Favs, KitsuneLukaHimesuki, Anayssa, peachysnowFan, SilverRose1022, toshirolovr94, Cap'n Green, MoonLightView, Toxic-Hibari, lovecomyes17, ichiruki45, McCormick Girl, peachyluvhshirochan98, Clau, EternalLoveHitsuHina **__and__** xXSennaXx ..**_

_Special thanks to my friends,__** xXSennaXx**__, __**peachysnowfan**__ and __**Akida Umichi**__. Thank you for being a good and supportive friends.. Love ya all.._

Lastly, I thank God for always guiding and supporting me.. Thank you very much..

_Everyone, see you once again to my next update! Thank you so much..!_

_**A Pleasant and Happy New Year to all of you! \(^o^)/**_

_~m0m0-hImE_


End file.
